The Play's the Thing
by eatatjoes4
Summary: A threat brings Sonny and Elizabeth together but will memories of Jason come between them? And what happens if Jason's alive? A S/E friendship story for Liason lovers (cause I'm all about Liason!). Another way to fix the mess we've been left with.
1. Chapter 1

The Play's the Thing

Chapter 1

Note #1: I saw toto1973's pic of Elizabeth and Sonny with Jason in the background and got inspired. This story is complete and I will post a chapter a day for 10 days.

Note #2: Jake is alive; the paternity secret is intact; Aiden and Daniel don't exist.

_December 2013_

_Sonny Corinthos paid lip service to God but didn't truly worry whether he was a good man or not. His life was focused on accumulating and maintaining the power he needed to keep what was his. As their eyes met, he realized two things. He didn't have enough power to keep her. More importantly, he was a very bad man for wishing he did._

June 2013

Elizabeth Webber was tired. A double shift, small sons, and the never-ending innuendo that Kelly Lee voiced about Nikolas left her desperately needing an escape. After dropping Cameron and Jake at her grandmother's, she drove to the one place she never thought she would visit again.

The safe house had an air of neglect as if it too was tired. She was a little surprised her key still worked. Wasn't the point of these places to keep unwanted guests out? Then again, this was no ordinary safe house.

Gently closing the door behind her, she looked around. The furnishings were all as she remembered, though definitely dustier. Her hand running along the back of the couch stirred up a small cloud and made her cough slightly.

She didn't see or care. In her mind, all she saw was Jason. Smiling at her, tackling her to these very cushions, caressing her, loving her…

She sank to the floor and cried. Why, after all she had lost, did this particular one still hurt so much?

-gh-

Sonny listened to Max's report on the warehouse's safety updates as he flipped through the mail. It was times like this that he missed Jason the most. While security was a major concern, it was also a bunch of mundane details Sonny preferred not to hear. Unable to trust Max as he had his former partner, he had no choice.

The envelope was like any other he received. Plain, local sender, thin, and yet something about it scared him. Not that he admitted that fear even to himself but he did pause and tune the guard out completely. Slowly he turned it over and broke the seal. He dumped the contents into his free hand: a piece of ordinary paper, some type of card and a picture.

The photo was of Elizabeth and Jake. There were crosshairs drawn over both their faces. Sonny stared until Max let out a loud expletive. Breathing deeply Sonny turned his attention to the paper. It read _He would want you to protect them._ He then looked at the card. It was a wedding invitation. Sonny's cursing was much louder and longer than Max's.

-gh-

Elizabeth pulled into her driveway smiling at Jake's attempts to outtalk his older brother. It was pretty much a lost cause. Cameron could talk circles around most people and Jake was just too much like his father to keep up. Both boys were still excited about their day at Audrey's and the root beer floats after dinner had given them a sugar high which probably meant that bed time was going to be late tonight. As she had the next day off, she decided to just let them have their fun. Turning off the car and moving to help Jake out of his car seat, her thoughts were on what games the boys might enjoy playing this evening.

Cameron's sudden quiet was her first clue that something was wrong. Immediately glancing around to find the threat, she tensed when her eyes met Sonny's as he strode up the driveway. "Sonny, um, hello."

The gangster smiled but she could see it didn't reach his eyes. "Elizabeth." He nodded to Cameron and then he stepped closer to Jake. The little boy shrank against his mother in shyness. "He's, they're growing."

Flustered and fearing her sons could tell, Elizabeth forced herself to return his smile. "Yes, they are. How are you?"

Sonny cleared his throat. "Why don't we talk about that inside?" Motioning for Max to lead the way, he took her arm and walked up the sidewalk.

She should have been shocked when Max pulled out a key and opened her front door. She should have been annoyed when Sonny prevented her from following the taller man into her own home. She should have started asking questions while they waited for her house to be searched as that was obviously what Max was doing.

Instead, she was simply too terrified to think straight.

-gh-

Sonny patiently waited in her living room through bath time and stories. Elizabeth tried to rush the boys but they were still too wound up to sleep. Having strange men in the house really wasn't helping. Jake didn't say much but Cameron badgered her relentlessly. Over an hour after arriving home, Elizabeth's nerves were completely shot and she was just about ready to slip them both some Benadryl.

Milo appeared in Cameron's doorway and knelt down to ruffle Jake's hair. "Miss Webber, Mr. C thought you could use a hand. If you don't mind, I'll watch these two while you and Mr. C talk."

"Thank you!" She couldn't help the small grin that appeared as she imagined Sonny calling in reinforcements. "Cam, Jake, this is Milo. Please be good for him, okay?"

After gaining their agreement, she headed into her bathroom for a quick moment to herself. Whatever Sonny had to say, it could only be about Jason. Did he know she had spent the day at the safe house? Was he angry? Or worse, had one of his enemies found out about Jake? Did it matter now that Jason was de…was gone? Straightening her shoulders and calling upon the absolute last reserve of strength she had, she went downstairs.

-gh-

Sonny took in the dark circles under her eyes and hated that this couldn't wait. Hell, he hated that this was happening at all.

Elizabeth's hands fluttered at her sides as if she couldn't figure out what to do with them. "Would you like some coffee? I might even have some Corinthos Morgan in the cabinet."

"No, thank you." Sonny scratched his jaw. He had no idea how to explain this and even less of how she would react. Could he get her to agree to something Jason was adamantly opposed to? "I'm sorry to just show up like this but we need to talk." At her nod, he continued. "I got a package in the mail yesterday, threatening note and picture. Someone is playing games but they're covering their tracks fairly well. We don't have anything yet so I need to go along with the demands. It's safer for everyone at this point."

Elizabeth's stomach tightened. "What demands?"

The mob boss tried but failed to reassure her with a smile. "Well, I'm supposed to protect you and Jake." He sighed. "By marrying you tomorrow."

-gh-

Elizabeth sat at her dining room table. It was after midnight. Sonny and Max had left but Milo was standing sentry on her front porch. The copies of the envelope's contents he left were lying before her. She traced the crosshairs over Jake's sweet face. She read the note again despite having memorized the short sentence hours ago. She picked up the wedding invitation and stared at the words which would negate every promise she had ever made to Jason.

_Elizabeth Imogene Webber_

_Michael Corinthos, Jr._

_invite you to share in the joy of their union._

_Saturday, June 29__th__, 2013_

_2:00 pm_

_Greystone Manor_

Tears fell once again. Jason would hate this. He would hate Jake being in danger and he would hate her for even considering this marriage. Bringing her sons into his world was something he fought against time and again.

Yet she was going to do it. She was going to marry Sonny. The possibility of losing Jake was simply too frightening to do anything else.

-gh-

The residents of Port Charles awoke Saturday to hand delivered invitations to the wedding. Most thought it was a joke in very poor taste but a few chose to seek out either the bride or groom to find out for themselves.

Kate was furiously yelling at Sonny when Carly arrived. "You bastard! How dare you do this me? I thought we were finally, finally building something that would last! And all the while you were slipping off to a woman almost young enough to be your daughter!"

Sonny stood and took it all. He deserved it for hurting her this way but explaining might endanger Elizabeth and Jake. He couldn't do that.

Carly's mouth dropped open. "Wait, it's true? You're marrying Elizabeth? What the hell are you thinking?"

At his silence, Kate grabbed her purse and left with one last shot. "We are finished, Sonny Corinthos. There is nothing you can say that will ever, ever fix this!"

Carly could see how much Kate's words hurt him. "Okay, this is me. And I know for a fact that you and Elizabeth are barely friends, much less lovers. What is going on?"

Sonny closed his eyes as he fought between his heart and his head. "Just drop it, Carly."

"No, I can't. You're destroying your life AGAIN and I can't just watch. Let me help. Whatever mess Little Miss Perfect has gotten herself into, we can figure a way out that doesn't include you marrying her." Carly waited but he didn't respond. "Okay, let's forget for a moment that the woman you love just walked out the door and will probably never come back. What about Jason? I mean, really, he was your best friend and the one thing he wanted more than anything else was to keep his son away from this life. I hated it, you hated it, hell, I'm pretty sure even Elizabeth hated it, but Jason refused to let anyone know about Jake because of your business. Now you're bringing that little boy into this world and Jason would never forgive you for that!"

Sonny exploded. "Jason's dead! He's gone and he would want me to protect his family. So that's what I'm doing. I'm gonna make damn sure that nothing happens to Elizabeth or Jake because he would want me to take care of them, just like he always took care of us."

The truth dawned on Carly with those words. "Someone found out about Jake. There's a threat and this is how you handle it? Come on, Sonny, there has to be a better way!"

Knowing that his ex-wife wouldn't back down, he opened the desk drawer and pulled out the package that started this whole nightmare. "Here, take a look and tell me what other options I have."

-gh-

Elizabeth awoke to shouting. Nikolas was apparently at her door and arguing with Milo. Her mind wondered over that for a minute before recalling last night's events. Jumping to her feet and racing down the steps, she flung open the door and faced her would-be boyfriend. "Nikolas! What on earth are you doing her so early? The boys aren't even awake yet."

The prince shoved a card into her hand. "I'm hoping you can explain this."

She knew without looking what was on that card. "I'm sorry."

Nik's eyes nearly popped from his head. "That's it? You're sorry?"

When she took a step back, Milo placed a hand on Nik's chest. "Please leave, Mr. Cassadine."

Elizabeth shut the door and sank onto the couch. She didn't want to hurt Nikolas but had promised Sonny not to tell anyone what was really happening until he found whoever was threatening them. Her thoughts had been so focused on what Jason would have wanted that she forgot about Nik. While marrying Sonny might save her life, it would also ruin it.

-gh-

Elizabeth's next visitor was someone she had been expecting. Carly was nothing if not territorial.

"First, I think this is the worst idea I've ever heard and that includes all of my own crazy schemes." Carly smirked at the surprise on the nurse's face. "Then, there's the fact that no one, I mean, NO ONE has ever seen you and Sonny as even potential lovers, much less spouses. Finally, there's Jason and he would…"

Elizabeth interrupted her. "He would hate it. I know but, ugh, Carly, do you have any ideas or schemes to get us out of this? Cause Sonny doesn't and I don't. And the one thing I know for sure is that Jason wanted Jake to be safe. Did you see the picture?"

"Yes," Carly huffed. "I did and I don't know what else to do. So I'm gonna help."

Elizabeth laughed. "You're going to help? Riiiigghhtt."

"Hey, I am! I loved Jason and I want to protect Jake." Carly sat down at the table and picked up the note. "Besides, you're gonna need someone on your side. This whole damn town is about to turn on you. I know; I've been there."

"Why?"

"Um, Tony? A.J.? Sonny? Lorenzo? Sonny again? I've made more bad choices than you've ever dreamed of."

Elizabeth let out a groan. "No, I know why the town has turned on you at times. I meant, why help ME? I get why you want to help Jake and protect Sonny but we both know you can do that and still make my life miserable."

Carly nodded in agreement. "I could. Don't get me wrong, I want to. But more than that, I want to make Jason proud of me. I disappointed him so much and he was always saving me from myself. Maybe this will make it up to him a little, if I stand by you now that he can't."

After all the years of animosity and fighting, two of the most important people in Jason's life were going to set aside their differences and do what he'd asked them to all along. They were going to be friends, even if they both detested every minute of it.

Elizabeth felt the tears welling up again. She wasn't upset that Sonny had told Carly. It was almost impossible to keep the overbearing woman out when she wanted in. But Carly's unexpected support touched her deeply. Only Jason's death could have made this possible and she would have much, much rather had him alive.

-gh-

Despite the numerous invitations delivered, only a handful of guests actually showed up to the ceremony. Audrey was among them, determined not to lose her granddaughter or grandsons despite Elizabeth's poor choices. Dante and Lulu were there, though Lulu spent the afternoon shooting dirty looks at the bride. Spinelli came but was strangely silent.

Carly was the final guest and made a couple of phone calls to find out exactly why her sons were boycotting their father's latest wedding. Michael explained that he was in Hong Kong with A.J. on business, which he had neglected to tell her about before leaving. Morgan reluctantly agreed to stop by later but said that he and Kristina were just not ready to watch Sonny make another mistake. Carly took what she could get and encouraged him to bring his sister with him when he did finally come.

Just as the judge was beginning to speak, Diane waltzed into the den. "So sorry. I was stuck behind an accident. No one hurt, but what a mess to clear up!"

Sonny nodded, Elizabeth tried to smile, and the judge coughed before continuing;

Elizabeth said the right words at the right time. She smiled for the pictures, all the while imagining crosshairs. She spoke to their guests as she stood by her new husband. But inside she felt hollow. This was a sham. The vows were nothing but empty promises. The rings were meaningless. Even the cake tasted dry.

Sonny knew that his new wife was on the verge of a breakdown but didn't know how to handle it. As if this day wasn't strange enough, Carly came to his rescue.

"Hey, Lizzie, why don't we wrap this up so you and your boys can get settled?" The forceful blonde stood by the door sending a less than subtle message to the small group.

Elizabeth genuinely smiled at Carly. "Sounds good. Thanks."

-gh-

Greystone had gained three new residents but it still felt lonely. Cameron and Jake were sleeping in rooms decorated with their newly moved furniture. Elizabeth was in the guest suite across the hall and Sonny paced the floor of his own room wishing they could talk. He had nothing new to share. His people had no idea who sent the damn package and he was seriously considering bringing in Spinelli. The only problem was that Sam would undoubtedly get involved too, which would just make the whole situation harder for Elizabeth.

The knock at his door was so soft he almost didn't hear it. "Sonny?"

"Come in."

Elizabeth was pulling at the knot in her robe's belt as she walked over to him. "I can't sleep. I just keep seeing that picture. What do you think will happen next?"

Sonny crossed to her and wrapped her up in his arms. "I don't know but I think it will happen soon. When it does, we'll be ready."

He felt her relax and kissed the top of her head. There were bad things coming but they would get through them.


	2. Chapter 2

The Play's the Thing

Note: Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows! I had such a great time yesterday as they came in!

Chapter 2

July 2013

It had been over a week and Sonny still had no clues as to who was behind the threat to Elizabeth and Jake. All seemed quiet on the business front and he was beginning to suspect this just might be personal.

Max walked in with the mail and a frown. "Another one, boss. Same fake address as before."

Sonny took the envelope and ripped it open. There were no pictures, just a note which said, _Make me believe in your love._

He cursed and crumpled the offending page up tightly. What the hell did that mean? And how the hell were they supposed to go about it?

Elizabeth's footsteps on the stairs drew his attention. She could see something in his eyes and held out her hand as she approached. He gave her the paper ball and watched as she smoothed it out. Her brows furrowed as she read the message. "How do we do that?"

Sonny shrugged. "I don't know."

Max looked from one to the other. "Why not go out? You know, have dinner at the MetroCourt, see a show, something."

Elizabeth nodded. "Okay, we could do that. Maybe if we hold hands or something…"

Sonny grimaced. "In other words, we would be the show."

They both had serious doubts but knew their stalker wasn't giving them much choice. They made plans to head out that evening and Sonny called Carly to make reservations.

-gh-

It was such a little thing that Sonny almost missed it. He and Elizabeth had finished dinner and were talking quietly about the boys' day at camp. He played with her hand on the table and shot her dimpled grins which she appeared happy to return. As they stood to leave, he drew her close and kissed her gently. She pulled back with a gasp.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam smirk. It was an odd reaction, one unlike any other they had received that evening. It was as if she knew something he didn't.

Taking Elizabeth's hand, he crossed to the elevators without looking back to Sam but his mind was working furiously. She knew Jake was Jason's son. She hated Elizabeth. She wasn't all that fond of Sonny despite years of pretending otherwise. Sam had the motive to want them to suffer. Sonny was now glad he hadn't brought in Spinelli. The kid was loyal to his partner, who just might be playing a game she couldn't win.

As the elevator doors closed, Sonny kissed his wife again. Elizabeth seemed more prepared and returned this kiss. And Sam's smirk remained.

-gh-

The next day Sonny ordered his people to get him everything there was to know about Sam McCall Morgan. He wanted to know exactly what she had been doing for the last few months and who she spoke to. He wanted credit card statements and computer records. If she was hiding something, he would find it.

Elizabeth was on the patio watching the boys play soccer. He joined her and shouted encouragement to Jake as he slipped by Cameron and almost made a goal. He couldn't help grinning. "Man, it seems like I was just watching Michael and Morgan play out there and now they're grown. It's good to see this yard useful again."

Elizabeth smiled back at him. "It's certainly bigger than ours. I love seeing them so happy."

"They're adjusting better than us."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm adjusting."

He laughed. "So we didn't argue for an hour the other day about you working?"

"I love being a nurse! I hate not supporting myself but I understand your point. The wife of mob boss Sonny Corinthos does not work. So here I am, spending my days watching soap operas and eating bonbons."

"Alleged mob boss," he corrected. "And where are you hiding bonbons? That stuff's not good for you."

It was her turn to laugh. "As if I'd tell you that! A girl's gotta have some secrets!"

The idea of girls and secrets made him frown. "Could we step inside and talk? Milo will watch the boys."

"Sure."

-gh-

It was close to midnight and Elizabeth was still fuming. Sam! This was exactly the sort of thing she would do. Elizabeth should have known since Sam staged that incident with the Russians after Jake was born to keep Elizabeth and Jason apart. Sam loved to manipulate people.

The longer she and Sonny talked earlier, the more convinced they both became that Sam was their culprit. Elizabeth lost count of how many times she had caught Sam staring at Jake since Jason's death. Given the fact that she was partially responsible for his first kidnapping, Elizabeth had seriously considered a restraining order. Now it all made sense.

Sam must be trying to prove that Elizabeth was an unfit mother and a mob marriage was fairly good grounds. If Jake's paternity were known, his stepmother just might be able to convince a judge to give her custody. It was infuriating but Sonny reassured her that it would never come to that.

Elizabeth covered her face with her pillow and screamed. There was no way in hell that bitch was coming anywhere near her son!

-gh-

Two weeks later Michael returned to town and immediately headed to Greystone. He didn't really trust his siblings' version of this new marriage. Dad and Elizabeth had been seeing each other in secret and fell in love? That was about as likely as his mom taking up with Spinelli!

He found Elizabeth in the den and asked about his dad.

"Oh, he's at the warehouse. He should be here soon if you'd like to wait."

She was always kind to him. It made his next move almost too easy. "I think I will. So, you and Dad?"

Elizabeth bit her lip. "Yes."

Michael hesitated, not wanting to hurt but wanting the truth more. "I don't believe it."

Her eyes widened. "That's your problem. Take it up with your father."

Her strength surprised him and egged him on. "Come on, this whole thing, it's all about sticking it to my mom. Dad knows how she feels about you and getting her worked up is a rush for him. You have to know he doesn't really want you."

"Michael! What on earth do you think you're doing?" Carly bellowed from the doorway. "Apologize before your father gets here!"

Michael stood shocked at his mother's appearance but Elizabeth reacted with her usual grace. "Carly, it's okay. We left him out of the loop and he's confused."

Carly shook her head. "He's not confused. He's acting out but he's not a child anymore so that's not gonna fly."

"Mom, don't tell me you're happy about this?"

"Yes," she shot back, "I am. Sonny and Elizabeth have my full support."

He looked from one woman to the other, unable to believe his eyes and ears. Hell must have frozen over.

-gh-

Sonny was frustrated. Either Sam was better at covering her tracks than he thought or she wasn't the one behind this. They had no evidence so far. He refused to let go because Sam was definitely up to something but he also had his men checking for other leads. He couldn't take a chance with Jake or Elizabeth.

-gh-

It had been almost a month since the wedding. Cameron had a sleepover and Jake was at Audrey's so Sonny decided to take his wife out again. He believed Sam was guilty but there was a slight possibility someone else was. Until they were absolutely certain, appearances had to be kept up.

The intimate Italian restaurant on the edge of town was a perfect choice. They passed the meal discussing everything from their children to the upcoming charity ball at the MetroCourt. Elizabeth wanted to go and it would be provide another opportunity to show off their loving marriage.

The small dance floor near the back of the room was practically deserted. Sonny asked and she accepted. The slow song led them to dance closely and Sonny dropped several kissed to the top of her head. When she pulled away at the song's end, he kissed her mouth. She leaned back into him and deepened the kiss. He forgot that they were only putting on a show and slid a hand from her back to her side and then up toward her breast.

Elizabeth broke the embrace and giggled flirtatiously. "Now, now, some things are best saved for private."

Sonny remembered then where they were and why they were there. His attraction to her didn't surprise him. He had always thought she was beautiful. His unwillingness to ignore it shocked the hell out of him though.

Once they were safely in the car on the way home, Elizabeth broke the ice. "Don't worry about all that. I mean, we have to pretend and it has to look good. We need to think of ourselves as actors playing parts. As long as we are in this, the curtain's up and someone's watching. Jake's safety depends on our performing well."

"Yeh, but the play's the thing. You know, we play at this and sooner or later we're gonna mess up." Sonny paused as he tried to find words to explain his feelings. "Not about Jake. But can you honestly tell me that you can keep touching me, keep kissing me, and leave it all at the door when we get home?"

Elizabeth gulped. "We have to. It's not real, Sonny. We both know that."

"Right." Sonny knew that their marriage was a sham but wondered how long it was stay that way.

-gh-

The next day another letter arrived. _Separate bedrooms will never do._

Elizabeth kept reading it over and over. "How does Sam know we're not sleeping together?"

Sonny shrugged. "I don't know." He took her hand and forced her to look at him. "We have to consider that she's not the stalker."

"Do you know something you're not telling me?"

He shook his head. "No, but I've had her under pretty tight surveillance. I don't see how she could have sent this without my men knowing."

Elizabeth pondered his words. "Okay, so I guess that means I'm moving across the hall." She wasn't thrilled about sharing a room with her husband but this wasn't about her or Sonny. It was what was best for Jake.

He stood up. "I guess you are."

She watched his face, hoping to see reassurance but all she found was nervousness. Their conversation from last night appeared to be on his mind too.


	3. Chapter 3

The Play's the Thing

Note: I have had a few complaints about Sonny and Liz. Let me assure you: I love Liason! The big change begins at the end of this chapter. You have to work for happily ever afters. I want to thank each of you for reviewing!

Chapter 3

August 2013

Lunch at Kelly's had been Carly's idea. Elizabeth felt like it was pushing things a bit too far. After all, she was still trying to convince her anonymous stalker that she loved her husband. Suddenly being best friends with his ex-wife was almost beyond her acting abilities.

Carly picked at her salad and chatted about the latest designs in her favorite boutique. Elizabeth gamely ooh'ed and aw'ed over each description.

Finally the blonde got to the real reason for today's meeting. In a soft voice, she asked, "How are things with Sonny?"

Elizabeth blinked at the rapid topic change. "He's good. He's taking his meds and not drinking anything alcoholic."

Carly nodded. "Good. But how are you two?"

"We're okay. There's been nothing new since the note last week about, well, about sleeping arrangements." Elizabeth lost the battle not to blush.

Carly pounced. "And that's my real question. You're forced into this whole intimacy thing and sooner or later it's gonna feel real. I know Sonny and I'm warning you, that man could seduce an eighty year old nun. Be careful, muffin, he'll break your heart."

Elizabeth sighed. "I thought about all that but, honestly, the only thing I'm feeling right now for Sonny is gratitude and friendship. If anything, this whole situation just makes me miss Jason that much more. I think about him more. I keep asking myself what he would want me to do and, oh god, Carly, I tried to grieve and move on with Nik and even A.J. but I love Jason. Even now what I want more than anything is to have him back."

Carly's fork fell to her salad plate. "Wow. Okay, so then let me just say this. You may love Jason but Sonny is not the type to sleep beside a woman and keep his hands to himself."

Elizabeth counted to ten, trying to calm her fears. "I know but he's going to have to be the one to change, Carly, because I don't think I can. I know I don't want to."

-gh-

As she sat in the limo waiting for the boys to get out of summer day camp, Elizabeth replayed her talk with Carly over and over. It was true that the threat to Jake brought Jason to mind even more than usual. Several times a day she would find herself holding imaginary conversations with him. Sometimes he approved of her efforts to keep his son safe, sometimes he gave the danger speech, sometimes he asked her to run away. Not once did he ever give his blessing to a real marriage with Sonny.

She just couldn't see it happening. Oh, that kiss on the dance floor was probably more real than staged but only because they were human. Sonny loved Kate still. Even if he didn't, even if he was feeling something for her, she didn't feel that way about him.

Now she wondered. If this went on much longer, would her feelings change? If they did, would she really want a life with Sonny?

An image from 1999 flashed into her head. Jason, shot, bleeding, begging her not to go to Sonny. She now knew it was because he had walked in on his best friend with his girlfriend. Jason hadn't loved Carly, not like he loved her. So how could she even consider this? It would have destroyed Jason. There was just no way she could do that.

Satisfied that her heart was safe from Sonny, Elizabeth smiled as Milo opened the door and Jake flew into her arms. Cameron soon followed and her attention turned to hearing all the details of their day.

-gh-

Sonny threw the invoices on his desk. It was just no use. Ever since that kiss last week, all he could think about was his wife, the woman who now shared his bed and yet remained achingly off-limits.

She was beautiful and she really cared about the people around her. He couldn't say that about many women, not Kate and certainly not Carly. Elizabeth loved with everything she had and she kept on loving long after others would have moved on. Hell, Sam had been sleeping with McBain for at least as long as Sonny had been watching her and her husband had been dead less than a year.

Her husband. His best friend. Jason. The man Elizabeth loved and was completely loyal to. She was a better person than him. He would have happily forgotten Jason if it meant sinking into his lovely new wife's body and not looking back.

This was why Jason was a better person than him too. Jason earned Elizabeth's love and loyalty by always showing it to her. No matter what happened to separate them, they always found their way back. Shortly before his death, Jason had confided to Sonny that his feelings for Elizabeth had never ended. Hers for him certainly hadn't.

Sonny knew he had to let this go. He had to focus on who was stalking her and eliminate the threat. Then he could end his marriage before he dishonored his best friend's memory.

-gh-

By mid-August, Sonny and Elizabeth had settled into a routine. She got the bathroom first and then headed downstairs to fix breakfast for the boys. Sonny grabbed coffee and went to his office. Elizabeth spent her days sketching, playing with the boys after they got home from camp and occasionally lunching with Carly. Sonny would come home, fix dinner, and the four of them would have what appeared to be a normal family evening of board games and DVDs. Every Saturday, Sonny took her out to dinner and they played the loving couple with touches and kisses. She would have hated every minute of it had Sonny not went out of his way to help her relax. She was starting to see just how dangerous his dimples were.

When the newest letter arrived, Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to open it. They were married and even sharing a room. How much more could the stalker want?

Sonny was silent as he read it. His fury couldn't be expressed in words or actions. This was too much. _Elizabeth should have another baby._

"Well?"

He turned to face her. How could he show her this? "Damnit!" He looked at Max. "I want this over! I want this shithead found and dismembered! From now on, Elizabeth and the boys stay here. No one gets near them without my say so. Understand?"

Elizabeth placed a hand on his arm. "Sonny, it can't be that bad. Let me see."

She was trying to calm him but he didn't want to be calm. "Max, you bring Sam to me. I wanna know once and for all if she is behind this. If she's not, I wanna know who is and I wanna know now."

Elizabeth leaned across him and read the note. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Sonny, we can't…I mean, I can't…oh…"

Sonny hugged her. "We're not. We're through dancing to this bastard's tune."

-gh-

Sam was nervous. She refused to be scared of Max but he was definitely making her antsy. The small room he was keeping her in wasn't helping. There were no windows and the rest of the old warehouse looked abandoned. It was exactly the kind of place she imagined Sonny's enemies ended up. But she wasn't Sonny's enemy.

Sonny entered the room with two guards she didn't recognize. "I want to know what you've been up, Sam. Tell me what your interest in Jake is."

Sam almost sighed in relief. This she could handle. "Look, I'm sorry if I upset Elizabeth. It's just that Jake looks so much like Jason and I miss him. Jake's this piece of Jason that's living and breathing and walking around. I can't help watching him."

Sonny prided himself on his ability to read people and this was no exception. He could see the truth in her eyes. She wasn't their stalker. Cursing loudly he ordered Max, "Let her go."

Before he left, he turned back to his one-time lover. "Stay the hell away from my family, Samantha, especially Jake."

She nodded without speaking. Sam McCall was as dumb as she often appeared.

-gh-

As their two month anniversary approached, Sonny and Elizabeth walked on eggshells around each other. The note about having a baby was not something they ever discussed. In fact, Sonny had moved to the guest room the evening it arrived.

They had not left the safety of Greystone in over ten days and it was beginning to feel like a prison. Sonny prowled the halls, snapping orders at servants and guards with all the gentleness of a drill sergeant. Cameron and Jake spent their days locked indoors and getting into as much mischief as possible in retaliation. Elizabeth was actually missing Carly. Something had to give soon.

Michael could feel the tension as soon he entered. "Dad, everything okay?"

Sonny took a drink of water. "Business."

The younger man didn't believe him. This marriage was tanking just like he knew it would. He wasn't going to rub it in. "Okay, well, Mom wanted me to drop off your tickets to the ball tomorrow night."

The mobster took them and placed them in the top desk drawer. "Thanks."

Michael decided he had done his duty and left without trying to draw his father out. Idly he wondered if Kate would show up. Crimson was one of the event sponsors so it was possible. Maybe she could help his dad see what a mistake this thing with Elizabeth was.

-gh-

Sonny ordered guards to surround the hotel for the ball and tried to ignore the uneasiness he felt at letting Elizabeth leave Greystone. The fact that nothing else had happened in no way reassured him.

The Corinthoses stepped off the elevator into the MetroCourt ballroom and pasted smiles on their faces. Elizabeth tried to get her husband to relax. "What was it you said once? Something about the play's the thing?"

"Yeh."

Elizabeth leaned close and pecked his lips. "Then let's play!"

Sonny couldn't resist her teasing. Despite being no closer to finding the stalker, he gave in and flashed his dimples. "Sweetheart, I love to play." He pulled her close and rested his hands low on her hips as he lowered his mouth. It had been weeks since their last 'date' and he hungered for another taste of her.

Elizabeth kissed him back, surprised to find that she wanted it. She felt him move them to the balcony and suddenly the kiss exploded. They couldn't get close enough. His tongue tangled with hers roughly and she moaned for more. Without conscious thought, her hands unbuttoned his jacket and began to shove it off his shoulders.

A peal of laughter from the ballroom penetrated their senses and caused them to jump apart. Breathing heavily, Elizabeth held up her hand to keep him from coming close again. "I, uh, I need a few minutes. Please, I just, I need…"

Sonny's heart fell but he nodded and went back inside. Carly was dancing with Michael. He was reminded that he had already taken one woman and son from Jason. Was he really contemplating doing it again? Did it matter when Jason was dead?

-gh-

Elizabeth's few minutes turned into twenty and Sonny angrily headed back to the balcony to retrieve his wife. She wasn't there. He looked around the ballroom and even sent Carly into the ladies' room but

Elizabeth was gone. Hoping it was only her fear of their changing relationship that sent her fleeing him, he quickly checked in with Max. His men on the exits confirmed that she hadn't left. His head began to pound and his stomach seemed to be turning inside out. Elizabeth was missing.


	4. Chapter 4

The Play's the Thing

Note: Thanks for sticking with me! I hate to beg for reviews but I would love to hear what you think about this chapter! Who's ready for a little taste of Liason?

Chapter 4

September 2013

Sonny spent the next three days alternating between shouting orders at Max and silently pacing Elizabeth's bedroom. Thankfully, Carly came with Josslyn to distract the boys while their mom was out of town.

Out of town. It sounded so innocent but the truth was she was gone. Elizabeth simply vanished from the MetroCourt and not one of the damn security cameras caught anything. He had hoped for another note, some demand he could meet and get her back. Nothing came. The mail was full of nothing but bills and junk catalogs.

There had been no calls and nothing unusual on the business front. Sam was apparently as shocked as he was by the kidnapping. He had to give up the idea of her involvement completely now and that scared him. Their stalker was an unknown and there were no guarantees that Elizabeth would be coming home.

Had the bastard somehow found out that they ignored his last note? The only possible way was if one of his own men had betrayed him. But since the wedding, the only men in the house had been long-trusted vets with the business, men like Max and Milo. He growled at the passing maid and then turned. She was new.

He yelled for Max and the guard cautiously entered the room. "Check that new maid. And the new gardener too."

Max could have argued that both had been thoroughly screened before being hired but he simply nodded and left to obey.

-gh-

Elizabeth awoke in a familiar bed. "Jason…"

Her head felt fuzzy and she was having trouble gathering her thoughts. She had been with Jason. He was alive and they had just made love. At least, she thought so.

Looking around, she recognized the bedroom of their safe house. How long had she been here? Where was Jason? Slowly she got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. Something was wrong. Jason wouldn't leave without saying good-bye. How did she get her clothes on?

A memory of Jason covering her body with his on the foam mattress made her pause. Foam mattress? No, their bed had regular box springs. But she could remember feeling the floor through the insufficient padding.

They hadn't been here. What was wrong with her? She turned on the sink faucet and splashed water on her face. Her mind fought to recover her last clear memory.

She had been with Sonny on the balcony. She was certain that had happened. He left to give her time to deal with that kiss. What next?

Her head was pounding and she braced her hands on the sink for support. No, that wasn't the last clear memory. She knew she had been with Jason. Her body ached the sweet way it always did after they were together. She could taste him and even smell him on her skin. But the memories were jumbled. Something wasn't right.

Leaving the bathroom she walked until she came to the living room. There on the coffee table sat a phone. She grabbed it and checked the programmed numbers. Her mind just wasn't working well enough to recall either Jason's or Sonny's. The only number listed was Sonny's and she called it without further hesitation.

-gh-

Sonny read the report twice. The maid, Greta, was their leak. She had once dated Franco and, if anyone would want to mess with Jason's family, it was Franco. The game he had played in May should have alerted Sonny to his involvement. The asshole had now gone too far. Sonny would personally strangle the life out of him.

His phone was almost ignored in his rage against Jason's twin. On the off chance it might be about Elizabeth, he answered. "Corinthos."

"Sonny!"

His heart raced. "Elizabeth! Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm at a safe house. Max knows which one. I can't think straight though. My head feels funny."

Motioning for Max to get the car, he reassured her. "I'm on my way. Just stay put and I'll be there soon."

-gh-

The ride to the safe house was almost unbearable. Sonny's hands itched to touch her and know that she was okay. That she might not be there was too much to even consider. Sonny realized that he had fallen for his wife though he was unsure of when it happened and what it meant. All he knew right now was that he needed her.

As the car pulled into the driveway, the front door opened and she ran out. Without giving Max time to fully stop, Sonny jumped out and gathered her in his arms. While the second car of guards secured the grounds, he just held her and thanked God that she was safe.

It took a few minutes but he finally found his voice. "Are you okay?"

She started to nod but then shook her head. "I'm confused. It feels like I'm waking up from something."

Alarm slammed though him. "Were you drugged?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I can't get my thoughts together. I mean, I know I was with Jason for at least a couple of days but it's almost like a dream."

Sonny froze. "Jason?"

She took a deep breath. "I know what you're thinking but he's alive and I WAS with him. He's being drugged so I probably was too. But that doesn't mean I'm imagining things. Jason is alive!"

Sonny guided her into the car. "Right now, we just need to get you checked out at the hospital, okay?"

She obviously wanted to say more but chose to agree and climbed into the back seat.

-gh-

Patrick entered the exam room to see his friend holding hands with her mobster husband. "Well, you're right. You have been given some pretty powerful hallucinogens. We need to keep you here until they wear off entirely. It probably won't be more than twelve hours or so."

Elizabeth frowned. "I'm not hallucinating. Jason is alive."

Patrick looked to see Sonny but the man turned his face away. "Liz, I don't think so. You said yourself that your memory is cloudy. I'm sorry but your mind is playing tricks on you. You want Jason to be alive and so you believe it. But it's just the drugs."

Elizabeth swiped at the tears streaming down her cheeks. "You can't know that for sure."

Dr. Drake gently kissed her forehead. "Yes, I can. I'm sorry." He left the room and ordered something to help her sleep. Epiphany would make sure she took it.

Sonny strode across the room to stare out the window. "Maybe you should talk to Lainey. You know, she's your friend and she could help."

Elizabeth bit her lower lip. "You don't believe me either."

Sonny couldn't face her. "I know how much you miss Jason. I miss him too. But it's been almost a year. It's just been too long."

Elizabeth wiped the tears away again. She couldn't believe her time with Jason was just a fantasy. It had to be real.

-gh-

In the days following Elizabeth's release from the hospital, she focused her attention on her sons. Thanks to Carly, they never realized that she was missing. They believed she was at a nursing convention. She had to hand it to her new friend, her boys had come through this great.

Her first session with Lainey had not gone nearly so well. The therapist had listened and come to the conclusion that Elizabeth was imagining Jason out of guilt. Guilt! Apparently her subconscious called him up as a counter to her feelings for Sonny. Lainey said that Elizabeth knew Jason wouldn't approve so she built this fantasy as a way to distance herself from her husband.

While Elizabeth agreed that Jason wouldn't approve of anything other than a casual friendship with his partner, she still truly believed that he was alive and waiting for her to find him again. But Sonny refused to even look! All he wanted was to get his hands on Franco, who apparently disappeared shortly before the kidnapping.

Try as she might, she couldn't piece together her three missing days. Flashes of Jason and their lovemaking were all that would come. Lainey argued this was proof that it wasn't real. Whatever had occurred, she was hiding from the truth.

Over the next few weeks, she met often with Lainey and slowly began to doubt. She cried herself to sleep as she once again faced a life without Jason.

-gh-

Sonny watched as his wife withered in front of him. She said the right things and never stopped being a wonderful mother. But she wasn't sleeping and she wasn't eating. The weeks since her kidnapping seemed to only hurt her more. He was desperate to help and called Lainey incessantly seeking advice.

He came to realize that, if her feelings for him upset her so much, he had to let her go. Yet he couldn't bring himself to offer her an annulment and would rather move than ask her to leave Greystone.

-gh-

The couple drifted far apart. They wanted to reach out but fear kept them holding in. September passed and their emotional distance grew.


	5. Chapter 5

The Play's the Thing

Note: I was asked which actor I'm picturing as Franco and it's RH - no one else could bring about the random destruction quite the way he does! And yes, Sonny makes a terrible mistake but Elizabeth is just too happy to stay mad for very long.

Chapter 5

October 2013

When Elizabeth missed her period, she tried to rationalize it away as stress. The past few months had been hard. When her breasts starting hurting, she blamed her poor sleep habits as she too often ended up on stomach crying into her pillow. When she became nauseous and spent each morning over the toilet, she hoped it was from her lack of appetite.

But by the third week, she could no longer deny it. She was pregnant. She couldn't remember having sex with anyone other that Jason and that was supposed to be a fantasy. She feared that she had been raped again while kidnapped and dreaded telling Sonny. He was already out of his mind trying to find evidence against Franco.

She couldn't put it off and honestly needed his support so she asked him if they could take a walk around the property after dinner. He agreed but clearly wondered what was up.

Leaving the boys with Milo, they strolled hand in hand. It was comforting and Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to pull her hand away. She took a deep breath and dived in to confession. "I'm pregnant."

Sonny stopped. "Did you just say…"

She nodded. "I know, I mean, I think I know that I made up all that about Jason. Lainey and Patrick agree it was the drugs. At first I thought this might be some type of hysterical pregnancy but the home test was positive and Kelly confirmed it today." She gulped twice before continuing. "Sonny, I'm afraid. I think maybe I was …" She just couldn't say it out loud.

He didn't need her to. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. When she showed no sign of stopping, he carried her into the house and laid her on her bed. Her tears fell all night onto his chest as he plotted how to kill Franco causing the most amount of pain.

-gh-

It was during a session with Lainey that Elizabeth had her first clear memory of Franco. He pushed her through a door and there stood a very naked Jason chained to the wall. The door slammed shut and so did her mind. Lainey tried to reason away the memory but Elizabeth knew better.

Excited almost beyond bearing, she raced home to tell Sonny. When she entered the den and found Sam smiling at her husband, she pressed her lips together. No way in hell was she going to talk about Jason with his wife.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Look, Sonny asked me to talk to you. I once thought I had been drugged and raped by Franco so I know how you feel."

Elizabeth glared at both her husband and the woman who slunk her way into Jason's life. "You are the last person on earth I want to be around. You have done nothing but hurt me over and over again."

Sam stood with a humorless laugh. "Right. So I tried."

Sonny watched her leave and faced his wife. "I know you don't like Sam but …"

"But nothing! Sam and I hate each other! And, besides, Franco didn't rape me. Sonny, I know Jason is this baby's father just like I knew he was Jake's. I remember Franco throwing me in a room with Jason and that memory is real. I know it!"

Sonny's heart ached as his wife clung to her outrageous story. He couldn't believe her and he was afraid it would destroy what was left of their friendship. He was selfish enough to almost wish for that because then he could start getting over her.

-gh-

Sonny went with Elizabeth to her appointment with Dr. Lee. While he wasn't the father, he was her husband and she needed him. Despite his pushing, she refused to even consider an abortion. The thought of her carrying Franco's child kept the bile always near the top of his throat.

Elizabeth continued to have what she believed to be breakthroughs, remembering more and more about her kidnapping but always insisting that Jason was there. Sonny began to fear she would need more help than he or Lainey could provide and wasn't sure he was up to committing another wife to Shadybrooke.

Her joy over the baby couldn't be contained and that rubbed off on him slightly. He was happy she was happy, even if it didn't last.

Elizabeth was determined to prove Jason was alive and saw this baby as her ultimate evidence. "Kelly, when can we do a paternity test?"

Kelly's nervous eyes shot to Sonny and he tried to smile reassuringly at her. "Well, later next month. I didn't know it was necessary."

The patient smiled. "I know who that father is but Sonny needs some convincing."

"Okay, well, then call in three weeks and we'll schedule it." Kelly practically ran from the room.

Sonny sighed and waited while Elizabeth stood. "I wish you'd listen to Lainey. I hate seeing you set yourself up for this kind of disappointment."

Elizabeth shook her head in exasperation. "I'm not going to be disappointed. And when the test shows that this is Jason's baby, you're going to owe both of us the world's biggest apology for not looking for him sooner!" She flounced out of the room and missed the concern on his face. It would have only upset her more.

-gh-

The rest of the month only saw the tension at Greystone multiply. Sonny was desperate both to find Franco and to protect his delusional wife. When the test came back, he honestly didn't know how she would react. Her first rape had been hard enough but a second rape was one of the worst things he could imagine happening to any woman. It might have been easier if he didn't love her.

Since the day she had told him about the pregnancy and he held while she cried, they had resumed sharing a bed so he could comfort her when she had nightmares. His desire for her was increasing exponentially. The fact that she was once again the loving woman he married and not the shell that Franco returned to him was only drew him in deeper and deeper. He wanted a real marriage with her and was even willing to try to see this baby as solely hers in order for that to happen. However, her tunnel vision where Jason was concerned blocked any attempt Sonny made to romance her.

And how he tried! Candlelight dinners, dancing, moonlit strolls, flowers...he was pulling out all the stops and all she could talk about was what would happen when Jason came home.

If his partner wasn't already dead, Sonny might have killed him. He would at least have thrown a few punches.

-gh-

Elizabeth chose to live each day full of hope. She knew it was only a matter of weeks until Sonny knew the truth and surely Jason would be home soon after that. Sonny would see to it.

She wasn't unaware of his attempts to get them back to where they were heading before her kidnapping. She struggled with it far more than he ever realized. It wasn't that she was immune to his charms; her response to his kisses before she was taken proved that she was vulnerable if nothing else.

The problem was that she had always known Jason mattered more. It wasn't fair to Sonny and she hated hurting him. She just couldn't help it. She'd loved Jason for fourteen years and she couldn't stop.

She should move back to her house and get an annulment. But the boys were happy and, with Franco still loose, she felt safe at Greystone.

What she really needed to do was move back to the guest room and stop sending Sonny mixed signals.

-gh-

Lainey met with Sonny for his regular session and noticed his downward spiral. "You can't keep doing this. Maybe it's time for Elizabeth and the boys to move out."

Sonny nodded but disagreed. "I know but then she smiles or one of the boys asks me to play with him. I like having a family. I don't want to lose that again."

Dr. Winters leaned back in her chair. "You told me that this marriage was faked to protect them so this family isn't yours. I'm concerned you're living a fantasy as much as Elizabeth is."

He blew out sharply. "Maybe I am but I can't give them up yet. She's back in the other bedroom so we're not, you know, we're not really that intimate, I guess is the best word. Those boys, they're as much mine as Michael is. And Elizabeth, she needs me. She needs me to be there when these results come back and she has to face Jason's death all over again."

"Elizabeth has other friends."

Sonny tilted his head back. "Elizabeth has no one like me in her life. I'm going to stand by her, no matter what it costs."

Lainey was worried but prayed for the best. Elizabeth did need Sonny. Lainey hoped he didn't break when this was all over. With Elizabeth's vehement belief in her fantasy, she wouldn't be there for him if he did.


	6. Chapter 6

The Play's the Thing

Chapter 6

Note 1: I finished the sequel to this. While I had reasons for making it two stories, I think I will just combine them. It makes it easier for readers to follow. That makes the story 19 chapters long instead of 10 but there will be a resolution of sorts in chapter 10.

Note 2: Bonus chapter today simply because I can't keep the secret any longer!

November 2013

With only two weeks to go until the paternity test, Elizabeth got fidgety. She couldn't sit still. She cleaned and organized the entire house. She walked miles and miles around the property until Max begged her to stop before he had a heart attack. She then repainted all the bedrooms. Sonny tried to smile at her antics but she could tell he was worried.

Her worst moments started with an innocent desire for chili from Kelly's Diner. As she entered, she noticed Sam and John sitting at a table. It suddenly hit her that this woman was Jason's wife and would certainly try to hold on to him when he came home.

Her fears centered not on IF Jason would be found but on what would happen WHEN he was. She couldn't tell Sonny because she afraid it would only give him false hope. At least she hoped it was false hope. If Jason left her again, would she stay married to Sonny? She wanted to think that she could do the right thing but, alone, with two sons, and another baby on the way, would she really walk away from all that Sonny offered?

It terrified her to think that Jason would go back to Sam. A small voice whispered that she deserved it after going back to Lucky all those times. She shot another look at Sam and John. No, they were past all that. With her memory of the abduction fully intact, no matter what Lainey and Sonny believed, she had to keep telling herself that she and Jason were finally on the same page. They were going to be together and no one, not even Sam, could change that.

-gh-

Sonny was playing Legos with Cameron when his wife walked in the room. She had just finished helping Jake with his spelling and the little boy could be heard trying to coax Milo into a piggy back ride. Elizabeth sat by Sonny and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Sonny cherished these moments. The room's other occupant hated them. Michael felt like he was being replaced. It was petty, especially considering how close he and A.J. had become but he felt it all the same. "I think I'm gonna head out. Mom wants me to stop by and spend some time with Josslyn. Jax had her last week and she always acts up when she comes home."

Sonny grinned. "Okay, see you later. Maybe lunch on Friday?"

"Sure." Michael took one last look from the door. Something was wrong but they weren't telling him. It was probably just as well. For all their apparent coziness, he had a feeling it wouldn't last. Nothing Sonny Corinthos touched ever did.

-gh-

Carly wanted Elizabeth to be right. Her reasons were totally selfish but she accepted that. She wanted her best friend back. Plus ending this marriage would absolutely be the best thing for all concerned no matter what Sonny thought. He had gone and fallen for his wife. He didn't have to tell Carly; she could read him like a book.

Elizabeth wasn't as clueless as Carly always thought. These days their conversations centered on how to help Sonny let go of his wife. Carly might not be as sure of Jason's impending return as she led Elizabeth to believe but she knew the marriage would end sooner rather that later. If Sonny lost it again, Michael and Morgan would suffer. She was trying to protect her boys and her ex-husband.

Their latest lunch was moved to the MetroCourt because Carly's schedule was overflowing. "I'm sorry. I really only have about twenty minutes until meeting with a prospective tenant."

Elizabeth smiled. "It's okay. The boys have an early release day so I'm busy this afternoon too. Would you believe Sonny offered to pick them up? The other parents would never agree to another play date again!" She laughed.

Carly joined her. "Been there, done that. Try having two mob bosses for exes. Geez, the other mothers treat you like you have the plague!"

"I hope not! Of course, I have no plans to let Jason become an ex."

Carly hated what she had to do next. Really, she hated it. "What if Jason doesn't come back?"

Elizabeth frowned. "Why wouldn't he come back? He promised me and that was before we knew about this baby. We now have even more reasons to be together."

The blonde tornado pushed ahead. "Elizabeth, you have to be reasonable about this. The test is next week and you refuse to consider that Franco is the father. You're going to be devastated."

Elizabeth stood. "I thought you were the one person who believed me, the one person I could count on for support."

"You have it! You do! It's just a question!"

"It's more than that. I trusted you, Carly! And you've been lying to me the whole time." The former nurse gathered her things and left.

Carly cussed under her breath and headed down to her meeting. Making amends would have to wait.

-gh-

The day of the test arrived. Using Jason's sample from when she was pregnant with Jake assured them that the little boy wouldn't get scared and start asking questions no one wanted to answer. Elizabeth hated asking Sonny to come but having him at her side helped keep her calm.

After Kelly drew the specimen, she asked if they would like to see the ultrasound. The couple agreed and watched in wonder as Kelly pointed out the tiny body parts. The heartbeat echoed through the room and brought smiles to their faces. "I'll have the results next week. Try not to get too stressed out in the meantime."

Sonny held the picture Dr. Lee had printed and for the first time felt genuine love for Elizabeth's baby.

Elizabeth tilted her head and reached out to hold his hand. "It's all starting to feel very real, isn't it?"

"Yeh," he whispered as he lifted her hand and kissed it. Their eyes met and held as she gently stroked her abdomen with her free hand.

That moment in the darkened exam room sealed the deal. Sonny Corinthos was completely in love with his wife.

-gh-

"I made reservations at that Italian place you liked so much."

Elizabeth looked up from sketching the boys as they played with action figures on the floor nearby. "Really? Oh, that's perfect! I was craving their manicotti."

Sonny grinned. "No way it's better than mine."

"Sorry, buddy, but right now the baby wants theirs and you get to pay!" With a giggle she raced upstairs to change.

Sonny quickly reheated some spaghetti for the boys and left them in Milo's capable hands while he changed as well. Taking her back to site of their first real kiss would hopefully open her eyes to their future.

-gh-

Dinner went even better than the first time they had been there. They talked and laughed genuinely as they no longer had a need to act for the stalker. In fact, Franco was far from their minds as they simply relaxed and enjoyed each other's company.

When Sonny asked her to dance, Elizabeth hesitated. She knew what he wanted and there was a small part of her that doubted Jason was alive and wanted it too. She agreed but couldn't hide her sudden nerves.

Sonny was just happy they had come this far. There might not be a kiss tonight but he knew it was coming. He could be patient. "Relax. We're friends, right? Friends hang out and dance."

She peeked up at him through her bangs. "We are friends, Sonny. You're just about my best friend and I don't want to hurt you."

"Not gonna happen, sweetheart."

She let her head fall to his shoulder and surrendered to the moment. She might not love him the way he wanted but she did care. This night meant more than she thought it would. She heard the promise in his voice even if he didn't fully speak the words. That doubting part of her rejoiced in his tender care.

One dance led to another and then to another. When they finally left, Sonny was certain they were headed in the right direction. Elizabeth only knew that the night had seriously complicated things.

-gh-

Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos sat in Kelly's office waiting anxiously for the doctor's appearance. Today was the day. One of them was going to be heartbroken.

"We could leave right now and raise this child together, you know," Sonny offered.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and then spoke in a soft voice barely above a whisper. "No, we can't."

Sonny's knee began to bounce as he took in her answer. He had expected it but it hurt nonetheless.

The door opened and Kelly sat down without giving anything away. "I, uh, don't how to tell you this."

Husband and wife looked to each other and grasped hands.

Kelly opened the folder in her hand and read the results. "Jason Morgan is the father."


	7. Chapter 7

The Play's the Thing

Note: Here's what I've been wanting to shout since the beginning: Sonny and Liz will definitely not be having sex! The romance is one-sided! Elizabeth loves Jason! Thanks for sticking with me!

Chapter 7

_-flashback to Elizabeth's kidnapping-_

Sonny disappeared back into the ballroom and Elizabeth let out the breath she had been holding. How did this happen? When did pretend turn into real and was this what she wanted? She had to admit that she found Sonny attractive and that life at Greystone was something she enjoyed. Sonny was easier to be with than she had thought and he loved the boys. He just wasn't Jason. She wasn't sure she could ever get past that.

Her thoughts were racing and she failed to notice the man until it was too late. Franco held the chloroform to her face and caught her when she fell.

The next thing Elizabeth knew she was on the floor in front of a door. Franco laughed at her obvious confusion. "Ah, Liz, have I got a surprise for you."

He pulled her to her feet, unlocked the door, and shoved her through it. The room was somewhat dark and the only furnishings were a foam mattress on the floor and a bucket in one corner that smelled as if its purpose was less than sanitary. A chain was secured to the wall and led to the only occupant – Jason!

Elizabeth ran into his arms. He buried his face in her hair and held her so tightly that she could barely breathe. "I thought you were dead! Oh, Jason!"

He mumbled into her hair and she forced herself to pull back so she could hear him. "I missed you. I can't stop thinking of you and Jake and Cameron. God, I missed you so much!"

The door slammed but neither turned to it. Nothing mattered but their reunion and nothing could have stopped the kiss that soon followed. One kiss was never enough and as his hands tugged at her shirt she came to the startling and titillating realization that he was already naked. "What on earth?"

Jason grunted, "Later." He then continued until she was as bare as him. With a desperation she had never been felt from him, he lowered her to the mattress and made love to her. She couldn't complain as she felt it every bit as much as he did.

As their breathing returned to normal, Jason propped himself up on his elbow and ran a hand through her hair. "You're really here."

She couldn't stop caressing his arms and chest. "You're really alive."

"You thought I was dead?" he asked.

"Everyone does. You were shot and dumped in the river. They couldn't find your body. Jason, I've never hurt like that. Not the rape or the fire. I just wanted to stop living but I had to keep going for the boys." She was rambling but he was smiling. "And then the threats started."

Jason frowned and looked to the wall behind the door. "That I know about."

She followed his gaze and then got up to look closer. Taped to the paint were photos of her, the boys, Sonny, Carly, Sam, and the Quartmaines. There were copies of the notes Sonny had received and pictures which could only have been taken inside Greystone. "We got these notes and Sonny couldn't find out who sent them. We never even suspected Franco!"

Jason nodded. "He told me. He likes to talk."

"He wanted to hurt you. That's what this was all about, right?" She didn't wait for his response. "Sonny and I had to pretend. I was so scared for Jake and Sonny really tried to keep me focused. All these pictures of us kissing, Jason, you have to know we were forced into it."

Jason stood but the chain around his ankle prevented him from going to her. He held out his arms and she came to him instead. "I know. He thought it was funny. I just tried not to look at them. I had to keep believing that no matter what you and Sonny wouldn't betray me."

Elizabeth swallowed. "Oh, god, there's no easy way to say this." He stiffened. "Jason, there was one kiss that was real. Just before I was taken, Sonny and I got carried away for a few minutes but I pulled back. It just felt wrong. I am so sorry."

Jason exhaled. "Okay. I can forgive that if you can forgive me for marrying Sam."

She stomped her foot in frustration. "It's not the same at all! One kiss compared to vows and don't tell me you weren't sleeping with your wife!"

"You're sleeping with your husband." He actually smirked at her.

She couldn't help laughing. "Yes but we stay on our respective sides."

He got serious. "I've had so much time to think and I owe you several apologies. For agreeing to keep the secret about Jake. For going back to Sam and then marrying her. For leading you along last year and then turning you away. When we leave here, I want to be with you and our sons."

It was all she had wanted to hear for years and she was gloriously happy despite their present circumstances. "I love you. I want you and our family too."

He bent to kiss her and they lost themselves in each other again.

-gh-

They made love and talked for hours. Food was delivered through a slot in the wall close to the chain. Jason told her it was probably drugged but, as it was all they had, they really had no choice except to eat it.

They slept very little and instead focused on what would happen next. Jason had not realized just how long he had been locked up and it took some time to soothe him once she explained. That led to another round of lovemaking and even less sleep.

Jason never let her out of his arms for longer than was absolutely necessary to use the bucket. "We need to be ready. He'll come back and it will be soon. I can't reach him because of the chain but you can make a run for it. Find a phone and call Max. And find me some damn clothes."

Elizabeth blushed as she tried to be bold and flirty. "Oh, I really prefer you without clothes. In fact, I think you should spend as little time as possible covering up that body."

Jason chuckled and kissed her lightly. "As long as you're naked with me, I'm all for it." He sobered before continuing. "It's part of Franco's torture. He thinks it makes me feel vulnerable."

"Does it?"

He cleared his throat. "Some, yes. If I wasn't chained, I would still have attacked. The worst part is having to stare at those damn pictures."

She stroked his cheek to comfort him. "Once I'm out, I will bring Sonny back and then you'll be free."

"I kill Franco and then we'll be together."

Elizabeth laughed. "Yep, that's the fairy tale. The charming prince kills his murderous brother and they live happily ever after."

He cocked an eyebrow. "You think I'm charming?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and trailed kissed along his jaw. "I don't think. I know you are my Prince Charming."

-gh-

The hours blended together pleasurably until neither one had any clue how long she had been there. They were eating their fifth meal together when they began feeling sleepy.

Jason swore. "He's drugged us. Stay with me, Elizabeth."

"Always," she promised as her eyes closed.

She opened them in their safe house alone.


	8. Chapter 8

The Play's the Thing

Chapter 8

December 2013

Elizabeth's joy at being proven right was overshadowed by Sonny's ongoing refusal to believe that Jason wasn't dead. He thought Franco was still playing tricks and called Steven to arrange another paternity test. Her brother somehow managed to convince the FBI to allow him to use their facilities at Quantico.

Sonny flew with Elizabeth and Jake to Virginia, leaving Cameron with Audrey. As much as he hated putting her through this, he had to know. Max was heading up the invigorated search for Franco and Milo was quietly looking for Jason. Sonny might not think his partner was alive but the possibility could no longer be ignored.

The mobster paced the small office of Steven's associate while Elizabeth tried to distract Jake with games on her phone. Every few minutes he stopped by her side and kissed the top of her head. She knew he was trying to prepare her for bad news but she also knew he was the one who was going to be shocked.

Steven's eyes were wide when he entered the room. "The first test was right. There's absolutely no doubt."

Elizabeth grabbed Jake up in her arms and hugged him tightly. The little boy was confused but returned the hug.

Sonny was motionless. Steven's words just didn't make sense. "Jason, he's really alive?"

Steven handed him the folder. "It looks that way."

-gh-

The flight home was silent as Elizabeth stared out the window, Jake slept, and Sonny tried to process the news.

Jason was alive.

Jason was having a baby with his wife. He would have to give up his family.

Jason was alive.

A year ago, the news would have been welcomed wholeheartedly. Now his love for Elizabeth made him resentful of his loyal friend's life.

Jason was alive.

His partner and best friend was out there waiting to be found. Sonny had to find him, even though it meant losing Elizabeth.

-gh-

Elizabeth couldn't hold in her peals of laughter at the look on Carly's face. Now that there was proof, she easily forgave her friend's doubts. She was simply too happy to hold a grudge.

Carly started to speak, stopped and then tried again. "Jason, our Jason, he's out there somewhere naked and chained to a wall?"

"Last time I saw him, yes."

Carly huffed. "Well, then why the hell couldn't Franco have taken me instead of you?"

Elizabeth scowled. "Do not go there, Carly."

It was now the other woman's turn to laugh. "Oh, come on. That's good stuff. Classic you and me!" At Elizabeth's glare, she relented. "Seriously, he's alive? So we're gonna find him, bring him home, cheer him on while he dumps Sam's skanky ass, and then live happily ever after."

"That's the plan." Elizabeth's smile faded slightly at her husband's entrance. Sonny was hurting and she regretted every moment between that had led him to care so much. She should have listened to Carly's warning months ago. While she had protected her heart for Jason, she had wounded Sonny terribly.

Carly took in the vibe between the spouses and understood all too well what was happening. "I have to go start planning the welcome home party. Call me as soon as you know something." She kissed Sonny's cheek as she passed him and left.

Elizabeth hung her head. "I'm sorry."

Sonny nodded but kept his distance. "You tried to tell me. I wouldn't listen. I'm the one who's sorry."

She fought tears. "No, you're the one who's hurting. And I hate that."

When the salty drops began trailing down her cheeks, Sonny could no longer resist crossing the room and taking her in his arms. "Shhh, sweetheart. It's not that bad. I've hurt worse."

-gh-

The next four days crawled by with no sign of Franco and no clue as to where Jason was being held. Sonny's temper grew until only Elizabeth dared approach him and even she did so cautiously. The guards drew lots to see who had to report to him. Max continually lost and had been yelled at frequently by his boss.

Elizabeth teetered between ecstatically looking forward to seeing Jason again and then angrily blaming herself for Sonny's pain. She offered to leave only to have him furiously point out that the danger was too great. She prayed Franco was found soon so the nightmare could end but worried it was only beginning for Sonny.

Carly finally explained to Michael what was going on and was surprised at his reaction. Her son said he was finished with Sonny's world for good this time. He planned to leave and spend some time consolidating ELQ's international holdings. She tried but was unable to talk him into waiting until things were more settled. He didn't care if his adopted father needed him. He had only briefly shown concern for Jason. He just wanted to put the lies behind him and she found she couldn't blame him.

-gh-

The fifth day found the married couple quietly sitting on either end of the den's couch. They had long since run out of things to say to each other yet still felt the need to be together. A commotion in the foyer brought both of them to their feet.

The door flew open and Jason rushed into the room. Elizabeth flung herself at him and he buried his face in her hair. They held each other tightly as Sonny watched. Jason finally lifted his head and looked at his partner.

Sonny Corinthos paid lip service to God but didn't truly worry whether he was a good man or not. His life was focused on accumulating and maintaining the power he needed to keep what was his. As their eyes met, he realized two things. He didn't have enough power to keep her. More importantly, he was a very bad man for wishing he did.

Max and Milo followed Jason breaking the silence. Max asked, "How the hell did you get free? Where's Franco?"

Jason turned with Elizabeth in his arms. "He drugged me and dropped me off at the safe house Elizabeth and I used. There was a car in the driveway so I came here. I don't know, maybe he was still there somewhere. I just wanted to get here as fast as possible."

The guards nodded and then realized that they were in the way. Clumsily making excuses about how they needed to check out that place, they bumped into each other as they hurried to leave and shut the door behind them.

Elizabeth pulled back enough to get a good look at Jason. "I can't believe you're really here."

Sonny cleared his throat. "Me either."

Jason could feel it. He understood Sonny well and knew just how attractive Elizabeth was. His homecoming wasn't the miracle Sonny had been hoping for.

Elizabeth regained his attention by raising her lips to his. Jason forgot everything else but her. Drawing her closer, he groaned in need as her body fitted itself to him. He was losing control and getting her into the nearest bed was his only thought.

Sonny angrily strode over to the patio doors and stared out. He knew she loved Jason but had hoped he at least stood a chance. He should have been better prepared.

The boys chose that moment to run downstairs looking for a snack. Cameron yelled Jason's name and raced into his arms just as Elizabeth stepped back in embarrassment at what her sons had just seen. Jake watched but was too shy to approach his mother's friend. He crossed over and leaned into Sonny's leg.

Elizabeth could see Jason's glances at Jake as he talked to Cam. She could also see Sonny's enjoyment of Jake's choice. She finally realized that Jason's return was going to cause more problems than any of them could have imagined.

-gh-

Max reported that the safe house was empty and there was no evidence that Franco has ever been there. Milo went back over every place that had any ties to the deranged artist but found nothing.

Sonny listened to the guards without showing a reaction. He didn't expect the bastard to be easily found after so many weeks. Dismissing the Giambettis, he headed upstairs. The boys were playing in Cam's room and he needed to be near them.

"Sonny, tell Jake that Jason's good. He doesn't understand."

The stepfather sat on the small bed and Jake immediately climbed onto his lap. Cameron sat closely beside him. They had become more than just Elizabeth's sons. They were his and giving them to Jason was going to hurt almost as bad as giving up his wife. Considering that Jason had been forced to watch Sonny claim first Carly and then Michael, there was a certain justice to it that only added to his pain. He deserved the emptiness ahead.

"Jason is a good man, you're right, Cameron. He's the best and he loves your mom and she loves him. You're all going to be a family and that's the way it should have always been." The words burned but he loved the boys too much to say the wrong thing.

Jake frowned. "Don't you want to be our daddy anymore?"

Sonny's already broken heart shattered. "More than just about anything." He kissed the top of his youngest son's head and hugged the older one close. "I love you both. You're my boys and if I could I would never let you leave." Jake's tears made his own so much harder to fight. "But this is the right thing. You get a great father and your mom gets the man she's always loved. And you know what? I will always be here for you. I will always love you."

Carly sniffled from the doorway and all three looked her way. "Sonny's right. You're not losing anyone. You're gaining someone and that's good."

The reassurances worked and soon the boys were happily building a fort out of wood blocks. Carly led Sonny to his room and shut the door. He finally cried as she held him.

-gh-

Jason's plan had been to take Elizabeth to her home but they made it no further than the guest house. Clothing fell as they touched and kissed their way to the bedroom. He had no words for how much she meant to him so he showed her instead.

It was much later before they spoke. Elizabeth of course went first. "I knew I didn't dream up those days with you. I kept telling Sonny and Carly and anyone who would listen but no one believed me. I started to think that maybe I was crazy. I know Sonny thought so. And then I found out that I'm…"

Jason waited for her to finish but she was uncharacteristically silent. "Pregnant? I noticed." Her slightly rounded stomach had given that away. He wanted to ask who the father is but wasn't sure if he could handle hearing Sonny's name.

She sighed happily. "Pregnant. Jason, this baby just may be the best gift you ever gave me because the paternity test is what finally convinced Sonny that you really are alive. We got the results last week and I just knew that you would be home soon. That we would be together and this child would never call anyone else daddy."

He stared at her. "I'm the father?"

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. "Wait. I told you that Sonny and I aren't together that way. You and I spent hours making love. How could you think, I mean, Jason, I told you. I love you. I want you and only you. I thought you believed me."

Jason cut off her words with a kiss of joy. "I love you. Thank you for never giving up on me, on us."

There was nothing left to say as their bodies came together again.


	9. Chapter 9

The Play's the Thing

Note: Finally! Jason's alive! Jason's the father! Liason has reunited! I've had the hardest time keeping the secret! LOL! Thanks for sticking with me through this! Writing a Liason story where Sonny fell for Elizabeth was more challenging that I thought. Reading it has probably been pretty tough for you too! At least I knew where it was headed!

Chapter 9

December 2013

Jason and Elizabeth returned to the main house early the next morning. They wanted to have breakfast with their sons and explain the changes that were coming. They both needed to speak to Sonny and argued just a little over who went first. Jason won because even that slight disagreement was more than she could stand at this point. He hated it too but was determined to get everything out in the open as soon as possible. He had already lost over a year and wanted his life back on track as soon as possible.

The boys took the news of moving well. Elizabeth was grateful when Cam told her about Sonny's talk with them. Jake was still holding back from Jason but Elizabeth could see that his curiosity would soon change that. Jake wouldn't dare let Cam keep Jason all to himself. Little brothers always wanted whatever, or in this case whoever, their big brothers had.

As Jason and Sonny headed into Sonny's home office, she took the boys outside. Snow had fallen overnight and they built a snow dragon. While she loved playing with them, she really just wanted them as far away from their two fathers as possible when the yelling started. And she had no doubt that there would be yelling.

-gh-

Jason watched as Sonny poured water into a glass. The tension was very nearly as bad as when Sonny and Emily had been together. Right now, Jason almost wished Sonny still wanted Emily. This hurt more. This touched a wound that had never really healed. More importantly this was about his woman and his sons.

"I love her."

Jason's fist clenched at Sonny's proclamation. "I know. She doesn't love you, not that way."

Sonny hung his head. "I know."

Despite all that needed to be said, neither spoke again for several minutes. Sonny took a sip of water and started to set the glass back on the table. Losing the restraint he had been forced to maintain for the last week, he suddenly threw it at the door and watched the sun reflect off the broken shards as they fell to the floor. "Damnit, Jason, we thought you were dead! That bastard threatened them. So I did what I had to do to take care of your family! I did all this for you!"

Jason stepped close. "Maybe that's how it started but right now, Sonny, right now, if there was a way, you'd take them from me."

The older man didn't back down. "You're damn right I would. I'd fight you for her if I thought I stood a chance. Hell, I might still. She's worth it."

Jason grabbed Sonny's lapels. "She is but I'm warning you. I'll fight back and I'll win. So drop it, Sonny, before it goes too far and she gets hurt by your selfishness."

Only Elizabeth's wellbeing mattered more than his pride so Sonny held his hands up in surrender. "Okay. Okay, I'll back off. But things have changed. You were gone over a year and we built a life with the boys. You can't erase that. You can't shut me out of Cameron and Jake's lives without causing them pain."

Jason relented and stepped back. "You get to be the uncle this time. Because I'm their father."

Sonny nodded as he watched Jason step carefully over the broken glass and leave.

-gh-

Jason was heading out the door to his family when he heard Carly call his name. He smiled at the woman who had stood by Elizabeth's side. Sometimes his friend amazed him. He opened his arms and she cried as he held her. "Thank you," he whispered.

Carly wiped her eyes on his t-shirt. He rolled his eyes but allowed it. He owed her for once and it was more than he could repay.

She finally got herself together. "Okay, so Lizzie and I have the party planned for next Saturday at the MetroCourt. You're gonna wear a suit, Jase, and you're gonna smile and you're gonna stay at least two hours. Oh, you're gonna dance with Liz and me both and probably Monica too. You're gonna do all that and maybe I'll forgive you for being gone so long."

Jason had to laugh. "I didn't exactly plan it. And when the hell have you two had enough time to plan a party?"

Carly's Cheshire cat grin lit up the room. "We, well, mostly me, I started as soon as I heard the test results." His smile fed hers. "I thought about having it at Jake's so you could drink beer and play pool but I want the kids there so I'm using my restaurant. Seriously, Jase, I'm so happy to have you back. I missed you."

He kissed her cheek. "I missed you."

"More than Elizabeth?" she teased.

"Carly!"

-gh-

Leaving Jason and Carly outside with the boys, Elizabeth found Sonny just as he finished clearing up the glass. All it took was the pain in his eyes for her tears to begin. "I'm sorry. I am just so sorry."

"Liar."

Her mouth dropped open in shock. "What?"

Sonny managed a small smile. "You can't be sorry Jason is home. This is what you wanted."

She sighed and sat on the small couch. "It is. But then there is this part of me that wants to make you happy and I just can't. I have to be with Jason. I'm sorry."

He sat beside his wife and took her in his arms one last time. "Thank you for loving me and letting me love you and your sons. I can't say that I don't wish things were different. I'm not gonna lie to you. But I've been the reason you and Jason didn't work too many times in the past. I, I'm not gonna hurt you again."

They both cried as they said good-bye to their marriage. It was never a real marriage in any sense of the word but it had been a shelter for them both from danger and loneliness. One day they would be friends again but right now it hurt too much. Sonny couldn't bear to watch her walk away so he left the room first and called for his car. He drove for hours, knowing all the while that Jason was packing up his family taking them from Greystone.

-gh-

The two weeks since moving back to Elizabeth's house had been busy. Jason and Elizabeth had met with Diane to end their marriages. Monica was a frequent guest and often brought along Audrey, who once again found herself welcoming a mobster into the family in order to keep her granddaughter. Carly stopped by daily with ever more unbelievable reasons. She truly just wanted to see Jason with her own eyes. It also didn't hurt that the Webber/Morgans were so happy that being around them made her happy.

Jason had visited Sam at the penthouse and they talked for hours. She refused to accept that he wanted Elizabeth and he refused to even consider reconciling with her. John McBain's arrival helped make his point. They had moved on and he wasn't going back. Sam prowled the neighborhood relentlessly trying to get to Jason. Elizabeth finally confronted her and Sam's rage at seeing her rival once again pregnant with Jason's child was the impetus she needed to let go. She agreed to the divorce and moved to Llanview with John.

The welcome home party brought out almost everyone in Port Charles and Jason gave in to Carly's demands. He really had no choice considering Elizabeth agreed with her. That friendship was going to cause him some serious headaches in the years to come but he was strangely looking forward to it. His time away had greatly increased his tolerance for Carly's scheming.

Elizabeth's annulment was quickly obtained and without ever seeing Sonny. He had made a brief appearance at the party but left without speaking to either of them. Carly had obviously forced him to come. Worry about Sonny hit Elizabeth at odd times. Jason understood and was secure enough in their love to listen as she worked through her feelings for Sonny.

-gh-

Christmas brought more snow and bad roads, which meant they had a good excuse to stay home. Jason dropped an arm around Elizabeth as they sat on the couch watching the boys play with all their new toys. So far, his best moment had been when Jake opened up the mini ride-on motorcycle and cried, "Thanks, Daddy!" before hugging him tightly. They were making progress and only one thing was missing.

Jason pulled the ring box out of his pocket and handed it to Elizabeth. Her gasp caught the boys' attention and they stared at their parents. Her hands shook as she took it from him and opened it. Inside were two platinum wedding rings. The smaller one had channel set diamonds which sparkled in the lights from the tree.

Elizabeth looked at his face, waiting to say yes.

Jason cleared his throat. "I've asked before and I'll ask as many times as it takes. Marry me, Elizabeth. Please."

She threw herself into him. "Yes!"

Cameron and Jake jumped up and and joined them. Jason was home and it was perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

The Play's the Thing

Chapter 10

January 2014

The weather remained cold and icy into the new year but Jason didn't care. Life was just too good. He held his fiancée's hand as they walked into Dr. Lee's exam room. Today he was going to see his child. Elizabeth promised to help him.

Kelly spoke as soon as she opened the door. "Okay, Mom and Dad, let's get this show on the road. Lay back, Liz, and lift your shirt."

Jason watched as the doctor squirted gel on Elizabeth's stomach and pushed some buttons on the machine. The ultrasound soon picked up the heartbeat and he found himself enthralled.

For several minutes Kelly watched the monitor as she carefully checked their growing child. "Healthy as a horse. Now do we want to know the sex?"

Elizabeth nodded and turned from watching the baby to watching Jason. They had missed sharing so much with Jake and she wanted to see his face when he heard this. He felt her stare and looked at her. This woman had given him more than he deserved and she just kept giving. It was no wonder he loved her so much.

"Congrats, you're having a baby girl!"

Kelly's announcement brought happy tears to Elizabeth's eyes and Jason kissed them away as Kelly slipped quietly from the room. He pulled her into his arms, forgetting the gel waiting to be wiped from her stomach. The coolness penetrating his shirt caused him to jerk back and they both laughed.

Elizabeth grabbed a towel and cleaned herself up while Jason used another to get as much off him as he could. Watching his efforts, she knew exactly what she wanted. "Marry me."

Jason stopped with his towel mid-air. "Isn't that my line?"

"No, I mean, marry me today. Right now. I don't want to lose another minute."

Jason would have agreed if she hadn't firmly attached her mouth to his.

-gh-

On a hunch, Milo went to Liz's studio. He was running out of real estate to search for Franco and wanted resolution so Jason and Elizabeth could put this whole mess in the past. He found Franco's body lying on the paint splattered floor. The coward had killed himself and left a note detailing great pleasure in denying his brother the chance to kill him. Max arrived and they disposed of the body but took the note to show Jason later.

-gh-

Carly walked into the den and observed Sonny for a few minutes before he noticed her. "Hey."

He cleared his throat. "Hey."

She joined him by the patio doors and watched the snow continue to fall. "It's so beautiful out there and yet if you stay too long it just ends up hurting and you freeze. So you go outside, you enjoy it for a while, and then you come inside to warm up. Sonny, it's time to come in and let her go."

He swallowed. "I'm getting there."

She took his hand and leaned into his shoulder. They continued watching the flakes drift down.

-gh-

Jason called in a favor and had the marriage license within the hour. The ceremony was intimate, just them and their sons before a justice of the peace. When they went home the boys were quickly put to bed.

Jason followed her into their room. He was feeling so much and wanted to share it all with her. "I always wanted this. I wanted you when we were young and riding my bike for hours to escape. I wanted you when we were living together at the penthouse. I wanted you so much the night we made Jake. And then when I found out about him, God, Elizabeth, I wanted you even more. Now, now we're here. You're mine and the kids are mine and, and I don't deserve any of you but I love you. I'll always love you."

Elizabeth was dry-eyed and focused as she replied. "I've always loved and wanted you, too. You are my hero and my friend and my safe place. I made so many mistakes and yet you're still here and we have this amazing life. I'll never take it or you for granted. Thank you." She eagerly moved into his embrace and lifted her lips to his.

Much later, they lay in each other's arms and stared at the ultrasound pictures. Elizabeth made sure Jason saw every detail. He spent a long time just staring at his daughter's face. "She's as beautiful as her mother."

That earned him a long kiss. "She needs a name. I know we have four months but I want to decide now."

Unable to refuse her, especially when she had such a great idea, he suggested naming the baby after his sister and her best friend. "I think Emily would have liked it."

"Liked it? She would have loved it!" Elizabeth caressed her rounded belly. "Hello, sweet Emily." She raised her eyes back to her new husband. "What do you think of Emily Caroline?"

"Carly would be over here all the time. We'd never get any peace and she'd try to plan Emily's whole life like she owned her."

Elizabeth chuckled. "I can handle Carly. She's been your best friend for years and she's been pretty good to me the last few months. Plus I love the way Emily Caroline flows."

Jason knew he was going to give in but decided to make her wait a couple of weeks. He figured he would enjoy her attempts to persuade him.

Note 1: I know you're disappointed I didn't write the wedding scene. There are just so many ways you can say I do and I thought it was more meaningful vows when it was just the two of them.

Note 2: This is where the original story ended and the next 9 chapters were the sequel. I wanted 2 stories because the focus changes from S/E to Liason. I'm combining them because I think it might be easier for you, gentle readers, to keep up with. And it's all about you! There's no point in writing if you're not reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Note: This story has reached 5,000 views. That just amazes me. The only way I can think to say thank is to give you a bonus chapter today! Hope you enjoy it!

March 2014

Jason fired another shot and once again hit the target in the head. He pulled the trigger again and again. The frustration didn't let up. He was beginning to think it never would.

After over a year of being held prisoner, after all that Elizabeth had been through, what Jason wanted more than anything was to punish his twin and tormentor. But Franco had killed himself. Jason's fury had no outlet.

The suicide note had taunted him.

_Brother,_

_When I first heard of you, I was angry. You got the family, the money, the life I should have had. But your accident, well, that was poetic justice as you lost it all. While I struggled for respect and power, Sonny Corinthos handed it all back to you. Once again you had bested me. I tried taking your wife but that didn't destroy you as I had hoped. So I took your heart and gave her to your best friend. Never again will you call him brother._

_I gave her back to you because the only thing that seemed to hurt you was losing her over and over and over. And I wanted to hurt you. Releasing you to face the consequences would not have been my first choice at this point but Corinthos is too close. I'm the one with power. I'm in control._

_I've always admired the beautiful way you create death. I would have been your greatest masterpiece. However that would give you too much satisfaction. I'm taking one last thing from you—the revenge you need._

_Franco_

Jason set up a new target and starting shooting again. It would be hours before he was calm enough to return home to Elizabeth and their sons.

-gh-

Elizabeth fed the boys dinner and ran Jake's bath water. Cameron had declared himself too old to let Mom bathe him and starting taking showers like Jason. Jake was jealous but unable to wash his hair properly. She had at least a few more months of teaching him the right way to lather and rinse.

By that time, Emily Caroline would be here and she just might be happy to let Jake fend for himself more. She rubbed her belly and tried to imagine life with a little girl. Pigtails and baby dolls, tea parties and bows…she smiled. She always thought she'd only have her guys and, while that would have been enough, she wasn't going to pretend that she wasn't excited. Baby Emily was a miracle for so many reasons, including the fact that her existence led to Jason's homecoming.

Thoughts of Jason erased the smile. He was trying so hard not to worry her for the baby's sake. He failed to realize that as long as he was hurting she would too. And there was no easy way to rid themselves of the pain Franco had caused.

His suicide at her studio had completely floored her. There was absolutely no way she could ever return there. Giving it up was her only option and she hated Franco for that. The place she had fallen in love with Jason, the sanctuary he had needed when his world fell apart...it was now lost to them.

She told herself that Franco would not take anything else. She tried to believe it but her husband was pulling away from her. Franco might still win and she wasn't sure how to fight a dead man.

-gh-

Sonny picked at his dinner and tried to keep up with Carly's running commentary on the latest improvements to the MetroCourt. It wasn't that Carly was easily ignored. Even after all these years she was still the sexiest woman he knew.

His mind was on his former best friend. Jason was still his business partner but Sonny's marriage to Elizabeth had destroyed their friendship. Not the marriage exactly, as that was Franco's manipulations. What Jason couldn't forgive was that Sonny fell in love with Elizabeth, that Sonny still wanted her.

Carly paused. "Okay, so you really don't care that the business suites have been updated. Want to talk about her?"

"No."

She eyed him cautiously. "Have you talked to Lainey about it?"

"Yes."

Carly huffed. "Look, I'm trying to be your friend and it's hard enough when you're cooperating. So just drop this martyr thing and yell at me already!"

Sonny almost smiled. "If I yell, I'm gonna throw some glass around too. It's your restaurant. You really want that?"

She caught the teasing glint in his eye. "I'll charge you double for every tumbler you break. And then double that to cover the other customers' mental suffering."

With the tension broken, they finished their meal discussing their sons.

-gh-

Lying naked in a Singapore hotel room, Sam stretched and turned toward her new lover. Llanview had been a big mistake. John's ex-wife had all too quickly seduced him back and Sam let her. John had served his purpose and she was ready to move on. Perhaps moving back would be the better way to phrase it. Jason was alive and Sam was determined to take him from Elizabeth.

Michael watched her and tried to understand what game she was playing. He had willingly come to her bed. He was a man and she had a great figure. The fact that this was his father's former lover and his uncle's ex-wife made it all the more exciting. "What now?"

Sam ran a hand down his chest and between his legs. "I have a few ideas. Are you up for it?"

He couldn't help reacting. The woman was flexible and eagerly fulfilled his dirtiest fantasies. "Yes," he moaned.

She grinned. This was going to be too easy.

-gh-

Jason arrived home in time to tuck his sons into bed. Elizabeth softly smoothed her hand down his back as he kissed Jake's forehead. Her touch both shamed and excited him. He hated how he was avoiding her and loved how willing she was to welcome him when he did come back.

They went to their room and closed the door behind them. Without saying anything, Jason began undressing her. She reached for him but he gently rejected her touch. Tonight would be hers and he wouldn't take his own release until she had several times. It was the only way he could make up for his distance right now.

She knew what he was doing yet couldn't be angry. He needed this more than she did. Words would come. The guilt would slowly vanish. She could be patient because the only other option was losing him. She'd lost him too many times already and this time she would fight as hard as she could for their future.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Note: Writing Sam and Michael turned my stomach worse than Sonny and Elizabeth. Just saying. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and following!

April 2014

Elizabeth opened the door to her friend's office and poked her head in. "Have time for company?"

Carly grinned. "You? Maybe. My precious namesake? Absolutely!"

Liz was barely through the door before Carly's hands were on her stomach. "Hi there, lil Carly! You are getting so big! I just can't wait to dress you up and spoil you rotten."

Elizabeth jokingly pushed her away. "First, I'm the one who's big. My daughter is sweet and petite. Second, her name is Emily. Third, you've already filled her room with clothes and toys so anything else you buy is going to have to be returned simply because we have no more space. Besides, the boys have begun expecting new toys whenever your name is mentioned."

"It's Emily Caroline and you knew if you named her after me that I'm gonna run with it. Face it, muffin, you like me and you love that I'm going to be lil Carly's godmother."

"Godmother? Who said that?" she couldn't help teasing.

Carly snorted. "Jase and there's no way you'll go against anything he wants."

Elizabeth's joy dimmed. "Right."

Leading her over to a chair, Carly tried to be comforting. It was hard as hell but she tried. "He's not getting better, is he?"

"No," Liz whispered, unwilling to keep secrets from their friend. "He's great with the boys. He treats me like a princess. But his eyes, Carly, he can't get past it. Franco knew him so well and knew that after everything Jason would need justice and Franco took that from him by killing himself."

"It's not about justice; it's about vengeance. Jason and Sonny both thrive on it."

At the mention of their mutual ex-husband, the younger woman's gaze dropped to her lap. "How is Sonny? He won't take my calls."

Carly sat behind her desk. "No, he wouldn't. But he's doing better. He's keeping his appointments with Lainey. He sees Morgan a couple of times a week. Dante and Kristina have been around more. We have dinner together often."

Elizabeth nodded. "Good. That's good."

Unsure what more could be said about the men, Carly changed the subject. "So, about the nursery…"

-gh-

Sam stepped off the plane in Port Charles and headed for the chain motel near the airport. The MetroCourt and the penthouse were both out and there was no way she was going near one of the dumps on Courtland Street. Using a new alias, she registered and then took a shower. Traveling always made her feel dirty.

Her plan was simple. Take Jason back. Hurt Elizabeth and hopefully Sonny and Carly too. She had gone through weeks of infertility treatments and then spent an hour one afternoon carefully poking small holes in Michael's condoms. Confident that she was pregnant and that Jason would do anything to protect Michael, she daydreamed about their future as the water poured over her. Soon she would have what she needed to see Jason again.

-gh-

Michael certainly didn't believe Sam when she told him she felt too guilty to continue sleeping with him. He also failed to accept her story about wanting to visit Thailand. So he followed her home to Port Charles. Watching as she entered her room, he considered what his next move would be.

She seemed to be settling in for the night so he decided to head over to the mansion. He was surprisingly eager to see A.J.

-gh-

Sonny called Carly to let her know he was heading to the island. When she offered to go with him, he almost agreed. They would have a good time at the casino and then come home for a steamy romp in the bedroom. She would resist but he would prevail.

The truth made him reject her. They would have just screwed their lives up again and he didn't want to hurt her. He was already hurting enough for all of them.

Elizabeth wanted to help but he couldn't let her. He was a selfish man and, if she were near, he'd try to take her. She wasn't the sure thing Carly was but she cared about him. She cared and he'd willingly destroy her to satisfy his own desires. He had to let her go and turning away her attempts to remain friends was the first step.

Putting the best interests of Elizabeth and her children ahead of his own was just about the hardest thing he had ever done. That's how he knew it was right.

-gh-

Jason stood in the door to the kitchen watching his family. Cameron and Jake were coloring at the table while Elizabeth fixed dinner.

His wife was beautiful and even more so now that his daughter was growing inside her. When he wanted to hop on his bike and ride away from his pain, she pulled him home. She did it just by being here and loving him. He pushed the anger down and forced himself into husband and father mode. He hated pretending but it was necessary if he wanted to keep the boys and their mother happy.

"Smells good."

"Daddy!" Jake was the first to hug him and Jason squeezed as tight as he dared.

Cam was there as soon as Jason set his younger son down. "Dad, wait until you hear what happened at school today! Mr. Wells' pet snake escaped and the whole school had to go outside while some men came to find it. We got a two hour long recess right after our normal recess! It was awesome!"

Jason ruffled Cameron's curls. "Did they find it?"

"Yeh, it was curled up around a pipe in the bathroom. I don't know why all the stupid girls were so scared. It's not poisonous!"

Jason wanted to smile but knew his wife wouldn't like it. "What did I say about talking that way, buddy?"

Jake loved it when his brother got in trouble. It wasn't fair that Jake spent far more time in the special chair than him. "Yeh, Cam, girls aren't stupid and you need to protect and respect 'em."

Elizabeth knew it time to intervene before the boys really got going. "Okay, enough of that. Go wash up for dinner and use soap!"

After they left, she kissed her husband and tried to get back to the baked chicken. He jerked her back into his arms gently and kissed her longer and deeper. "I love them but I can't wait until they are in bed."

She smiled. "You aren't the only one!" She knew he was hiding his frustration from her but it never seemed the right time to confront him. They were finally together and she was afraid of losing him if she pushed too hard.

Apparently they were both getting better at pretending.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Note: I love the bold, sexy, take-charge Elizabeth in this chapter! Hope you do too!

May 2014

Michael spent his days going over the international accounts with A.J. and his evenings waiting for Sam to leave her room. The guy he hired to be there when he couldn't had confirmed that she was staying put. It worried him because Sam was a schemer and quiet just wasn't her style.

After eight days, she left only to quickly return. He figured her trip to the small drug store was innocent. He was wrong.

-gh-

Sam was thrilled. That little plus sign was just what she needed. A phone call was all it took to coerce Spinelli into telling her when Elizabeth's next appointment with Dr. Lee was. Sam scheduled her own to immediately follow it. She fell asleep smiling as she pictured Jason's face when he found out.

-gh-

Elizabeth had reached her limit. She needed her husband and he was hiding from her. She understood that there was a side to him he didn't want her to see but this was different. This was personal and it was slowly killing them both.

Audrey was excited to keep the boys for the weekend. She hadn't spent as much time with them over the last few months as she would have liked. Elizabeth needed her less now that she was married and Audrey could only take so many dinners with the criminal element. Elizabeth couldn't be mad because her grandmother really was trying. Just last week she had smiled at Jason and asked about his day.

With the boys gone, Elizabeth got to work. She asked Marco to move the living room furniture and then told him to stay off the porch. It was slightly embarrassing but she wasn't about to have Jason shoot the poor guy for seeing more than he should through a window. She then fixed Jason's favorite dinner and made sure the refrigerator was fully stocked with his favorite beer and her bottled water. A quilt and some candles were artistically arranged in the living room and a fire was laid one log at a time. This might be the last chance she and Jason had to really talk before the baby came and she was making the most of it.

-gh-

Jason knew he had to open up to his wife. Keeping things from her was wrong and it was destroying their marriage. He hated to burden her but losing her would be worse. He nodded to Marco at the end of the driveway and briefly wondered why he wasn't closer to the house.

The lights were off but there was a faint glow which puzzled him. Something wasn't right and, despite trusting the guard, he drew his gun as he slowly opened the door. He quickly lowered it as he took in the scene. Speechless, he somehow managed to get to the lock box in the closet and put away the gun before turning back to Elizabeth's surprise.

The glow came from the dozen or so candles around the room. The furniture was pushed to the walls and a quilt was spread in front of the fire. An ice bucket was on the floor next to it holding what appeared to be his beer. Two plates of steak and scalloped potatoes sat next to it. But none of that compared to his wife.

Elizabeth was naked on the middle of the quilt, her left hand absently caressing her stomach. Jason was mesmerized and watched as she somewhat clumsily stood. Her belly didn't make movement easy but once on her feet her grace returned. She slowly approached him and reached for his shirt. He helped her lift it over his head. She then moved on to his pants and he came to enough to take off his boots for her.

By the time he was undressed, they were both panting. She led him over to the quilt and then began to feed him. He wanted her more than the food but this was her night. Despite the fierce desire he let her set the pace.

Elizabeth knew he was holding back still and it was all she could do to keep from throwing out the plan and tossing her gorgeous husband down on the quilt. She was determined to push him until he broke though. Another bite. A sip of beer. Still another bite. Each movement only increased her desire for him.

With the meal finished, Jason reached for her but she shook her head. Pushing him back onto the quilt, she stood and straddled over him and ran her hands from her shoulders to her breasts and then over her protruding stomach. Jason groaned as one hand continued down until stopping between her legs. Her position gave him the perfect view of her beautiful body. Her head fell back as she pleasured herself for him. He couldn't help placing his hands on her legs and running them up to her knees. Close to peaking, Elizabeth sank down onto him. Surprised and delighted at her accuracy, Jason quickly took over. They found their release together.

Elizabeth moved to his side and cuddled up as close as her tummy allowed. "I love you."

Jason kissed her deeply. "I love you."

They both knew it was time to talk. As usual she went first. "I hate what happened to you. I hate that you were tortured. I hate that I got so close to Sonny. But what I hate the most is that we're together and you're shutting me out. We have wanted this for so long and it's falling apart. Jason, please don't let Franco destroy us. It's over. He's gone. Please be here with me and our children."

His grip on her loosened. "I'm sorry. It's just, it's just hard. My whole life I've made people pay for crossing Sonny and me. I can't make him pay. I've got all this anger and no where to direct it."

Elizabeth propped herself on her elbow. "Okay, let's hear it. Shout, throw things, let it out. I won't break."

Jason met her eyes. "All right." He shifted his gaze to the ceiling hoping that it would hurt less if he couldn't see her expression. "That asshole took me and spent over a year trying to break me. There were times when he almost did. At first I thought about Sam, you and Jake, Sonny and Carly and their kids. I worried that one of you would need me and I wouldn't be there. But then, I don't know, I just kept thinking about all the mistakes I made. Being helpless made me realize things. Like how I wasn't helpless before. I could have protected you and the boys if I had just taken the chance. If I hadn't been so afraid."

He shifted away from her slightly and ran a hand over his face. "And he knew. He knew somehow what you mean to me. He manipulated you and Sonny because nothing would hurt me worse. And it hurt! God, I had to stare at those damn pictures of your happy family and there was Sonny right where I wanted to be!" He stood up and she moved to sit against the couch. "Sonny kissing the woman I love! Sonny playing with my sons! As if I haven't given Sonny enough! Shit, my whole life I gave to Sonny and look what it cost us! Years, Elizabeth!"

Silent tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. If I had any clue that you were alive, I would, oh, God, I don't know what I would have done. All that mattered was protecting Jake because he was all I had left of you. I'm sorry that Sonny and I got involved. I'm sorry for that last kiss with him because, because that one was real. I'm sorry I forgot for even a moment how much it would hurt you." She rose and walked over to him. "But I'm not looking back anymore. All the bad happened but I need to focus on what came from it! Jason, we're here. We have Cam and Jake and soon Emily too. We have each other. This is the family I want and I won't lose it. I can't, Jason, because I wouldn't survive. I need you. I need you to let go and really be in this with me."

Jason took her in his arms. "I am. I am," he whispered as he kissed her again. "From now on, we talk. No matter how hard it is, we talk."

Elizabeth sighed. "Thank you. That's all I need from you."

They embraced and spent several long moments lost in each other's eyes. Then his began to sparkle in the candlelight. "That's all? Cause I need a hell of a lot more from you." He took her chin in his fingers and pulled her mouth close to his again. "I always need more." He kissed her passionately and lowered her back to the quilt. He may have returned months ago but he was just now truly coming home.

-gh-

Something woke Jason and he glanced down at his wife. Her eyes were closed but her face was tense. He then felt it. Her stomach was tight. "Are you in labor?"

Elizabeth opened her eyes and nodded. "Sex can trigger it."

He took a deep breath. "Um, you're not due for two weeks."

She laughed. "You tell the baby that while I get dressed. I think she's coming tonight."

Jason was speechless for a moment but then quickly dressed. He couldn't wait to meet their little girl.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

June 2014

Emily's homecoming was over the top. Carly filled the living room with flowers and balloons. She ordered enough cookies to keep the boys happy for a month. Josslyn even had a dress to match the one Carly bought the baby. Elizabeth laughed but Jason was getting worried. Carly was hard to reign in on a good day but now that she was a godmother she was impossible.

He smiled though. Just like he did when Carly spent most of the labor at Elizabeth's side. Thankfully his wife insisted that they be alone for the actual birth. Even Carly knew not to argue with Elizabeth then.

It wasn't just that Carly's intentions were good that kept him quiet. It was that his life was so good. Elizabeth and Emily hadn't had any complications and were even able to leave the hospital earlier than previously planned. Cameron and Jake loved their new sister and Jason loved them even more for it.

And Elizabeth was stunning. She smiled all the time. Watching her nurse their daughter touched him in a way nothing else ever had. They were his to love and keep. As his family and the Jacks girls talked and laughed, Jason just sat and soaked up their happiness. Yes, life was good.

-gh-

Sam was furious when she heard that Elizabeth had given birth to baby girl with Jason at her side. Stupid bitch! Elizabeth hadn't won yet.

Making her way to Kelly's office for her appointment, she plotted how to get Jason's attention now that he wouldn't be here. He wasn't likely to leave his perfect little family anytime soon so she would need to get creative. Sam already knew that Sonny was gone but maybe Carly could help. She hated Elizabeth too. Plus the idea of becoming a grandmother would be sure to set the blond off. Sam chuckled. Grandma Carly was just too funny.

-gh-

Michael's hired man had alerted him to Sam's movements. He arrived at the hospital and tried to blend in as he searched for her. His surprise at seeing her leave Dr. Lee's office only grew when he overheard her making another prenatal appointment. Quickly ducking out of sight, he tried to think back over their time together.

He used a condom every single time. He knew that Sam was no innocent virgin and he didn't take chances. He couldn't be the father. And yet this was exactly the kind of sadistic thing Sam would do. After all she slept with her stepfather.

Could he be the father? And how sick was that? The same womb that had carried his half-sister might be carrying his own child. Nauseous but determined he raced home to check out his condom box. He was afraid she had tampered with it.

-gh-

Unlike his previous trips to the island, Sonny was spending his free time alone. Always before he had either brought along a woman or picked one up at the casino. That new blackjack dealer with the auburn hair and long legs had let him know that he didn't have to sleep alone now.

In truth, this was the longest stretch of celibacy in his adult life. During his marriage to Elizabeth he had kept the vows he made to her, ever hopeful that she would one day be his in body as well as name. Since their divorce, he had been wallowing.

He could see now that the marriage wasn't ever going to be what he wanted it to be. Even if Jason hadn't been alive, Elizabeth would have kept a part of herself from him out of love for his friend. He would have eventually resented her for it. Also a great deal of his love for her was also about having a family again. Cameron and Jake had been probably been his last chance at fatherhood and he had wanted them almost as much as their mother.

They were doomed in so many ways. He loved her but he was learning to let go.

-gh-

Carly saw Sam coming and went on the offensive. "Well, look who's back. Didn't get humiliated enough before? Oh, wait, did McBain realize what a total skank you are and dump you? I think there's a new drunk down at Jake's that you haven't slept with yet so there might just be something here for you after all. No, wait, that guy has a couple of scruples. Sorry."

Sam resisted the urge to slap her. "You know, Carly, I thought we were friends."

"Not anymore. You cheated on Jason and lost everything. So what do you want?"

Sam placed a hand on her hip. "I want what's mine and right now you're part of it."

Carly rolled her eyes. "If you don't have anything new to whine about, could you please leave? You're ruining the whole mood of my fabulously decorated hotel lobby."

The brunette stepped close and grabbed Carly's hand, placing it on her stomach. "Oh, there's something new, Grandma, and you're going to help me. After all, you only want what's best for Michael's child, right?"

Carly was stunned into momentary silence. "There's no way in hell that you are pregnant at all, much less with my, my…"

Laughing, Sam released her hand. "You can't even say it! But it's true. Michael and I spent a memorable week together in Singapore and I have the absolute best souvenir from it."

Carly straightened her back and tried to look intimidating. "Get the hell out of here NOW! And if you spread this disgusting lie around town, I'll make you wish you were dead!"

Sam left. Her plan was going to work perfectly.

-gh

Jason watched as his wife nursed their daughter. In the three weeks since birth, Emily Caroline had been keeping them on their toes. She cried for no reason and seemed to never sleep. Elizabeth was tired and cranky too.

Jason was thrilled. Not that his wife and daughter were unhappy but that they were his. Emily was all Elizabeth – feisty, vocal, and beautiful. He loved her almost as much as he loved her mother.

Cameron and Jake were not thrilled. So far their baby sister was a major disappointment. Jason tried to explain that things would get better but both boys were avidly avoiding any room she was in.

Elizabeth finished feeding Emily and Jason took the baby back to her basinet hoping she would sleep at least an hour. He looked back to find his wife already drifting off. Knowing the boys would be glued to the newest Disney DVD for a while, he laid down and held his wife. "I love you."

She sleepily told him the same. Jason Morgan was a happy man.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

July 2014

Elizabeth was thanking every deity she could think of. Emily Caroline was finally sleeping three to four hours at a time and crying only when she was hungry. It had taken nearly six weeks but Emily was becoming the good-natured baby her brothers had been.

Leaving the baby in the nursery, she decided to grab a quick nap while Jason and the boys played outside. She was surprised by the construction paper arrow on the bed. Following it into the bathroom she found lit candles and a bubble bath. Napping was forgotten as she undressed and slipped into the heavenly water. Jason was so wonderful and she couldn't wait to thank him later. Some things were possible even if they were still a few days shy of the six week sex-after-baby mark.

Luxuriating in the soothing bubbles, she thought back over the last few weeks. Jason was always ready to walk Emily when she cried. He made sure the boys weren't forgotten in all the craziness that having a new baby brought to their home. And he always took time for her. She was thankful for their talk the night Emily was born. He had moments of pain and rage but he shared them with her. They were stronger than they had ever been.

-gh-

Jason left his sons with Milo and went to check on his girls. Emily was sleeping peacefully. Elizabeth was just standing to get out of the now cool water. His eyes trailed down her body. She was beautiful. Most of her baby fat was gone but she remained slightly curvier than before. He wasn't complaining.

She blushed and reached for the towel. Jason got to it first and began drying her off. Soon the towel fell and he was simply caressing her. Her breathing quickened and he leaned over to kiss her. Holding his naked wife in his arms after so long was more than he could take. He tried to pull back but she wouldn't let him go. It was what he wanted so he really didn't fight too hard.

An hour later he was wishing he had. They only had a few more days and he could have waited. Anxious to know if he hurt her, Jason sat up and looked down at his sleeping wife. She appeared unharmed. In fact, she seemed to be completely fine. Relaxing, he got dressed and dropped a light kiss on her cheek before checking on their kids. He only hoped Kelly Lee didn't find out. The post-natal exam would be unbearable. Maybe he didn't really need to go along.

-gh-

Carly had stewed over Sam's visit as long as she could. Michael was coming for dinner and she had sent Josslyn to Bobbie's for the evening.

Carly wasn't really happy with the idea of becoming a grandmother so soon. Oh, someday, sure, she wanted her children to have families. Right now they were just too young. She was too young. But that was only part of it. The last woman on earth she would have chosen to have Michael's baby was Sam McCall.

Not sure she could eat considering what they needed to discuss, Carly opted to serve a simple salad. It wasn't Michael's favorite but that didn't matter. If her son had really been stupid enough to bed that slut, she was going to lose it. She was going to lock him in his room and keep him there until he was forty. She was going to yell at him until his ears bled.

Who was she kidding? She was going to support him, even if it meant having the whore extraordinaire around.

-gh-

Michael hadn't yet confronted Sam. He just couldn't wrap his head around the idea of being a father, of having a baby with her. Dinner at his mom's would be a nice distraction.

Carly smiled as he came in and gave her a kiss. "Hey, Mr. Man! I haven't seen you much since you got back. You know I miss you."

He kissed her cheek again in apology. "I've had a lot on my plate."

His words sent all thoughts of dinner out the window. "Yeh, I know." He quirked a brow at her so she dove in. "Sam showed up at the MetroCourt and told me. What I want to know is why you didn't. It's not like you can hide this, Michael! Geez, you're supposed to be the one who hates it so much when your dad and I lie. Yet here you are with secrets worse than any I've kept!"

Michael stepped back in shock. "You know about us, about our, our time, well, what we did?"

Carly was shaking with rage at Sam and tried to control it so she wouldn't take it out on Michael anymore than she already had. "I know. Michael, she's pregnant! Didn't you protect yourself?"

He couldn't face her when he answered. "I did. I think she messed with the condoms. I found tiny pinpricks in the ones still in the box. I'm sorry."

Her heart broke for her son. "Okay, the first thing we need to do is make sure it's yours. She's a liar and we can't just take her word on this. And we should call your dad." She hugged him from behind. "Don't worry, sweetie. I'm here and Sonny and A.J. and Jason will be too. You're not alone."

Michael couldn't help it. He cried in his mother's arms.

-gh-

Sam had watched as Michael arrived at Carly's. Not long now and Jason would ride to his first son's rescue right into her bed.

-gh-

Sonny spent the flight home going over everything Carly had told him. Sam was pregnant and Michael was probably the father. It made him sick. He should have kept a closer eye on her when Jason returned. He should have done so many things differently.

He had run away because he couldn't be in Port Charles when Elizabeth's baby was born. It felt like losing another child. Knowing that Jason was where he wanted to be had been hard. His time on the island helped. He would always wonder what his life would have been like if his partner had really been dead but he could move forward. He couldn't say he was happy for them yet but maybe one day.

His first stop in Port Charles was Sam's hotel room. She wasn't surprised to see him and ushered him in with a catty grin.

"You know, if you're lying, you're dead."

Sam offered her ex-lover a bottle of water before grabbing her own. "I'm not lying. I'm having a baby and Micheal's the father."

Sonny scratched his chin. "We'll know for sure soon enough. In the meantime, I'm gonna be watching you."

She harrumphed. "Really? That's the best you've got? Come on, Sonny, you can do better."

He flashed his dimples but the smile certainly didn't reach his eyes. "All right. You're a whore, Sam. You came to town acting like that scavenge business was on the level but we both know it was just a cover. You make your living on your knees. And, yeh, you've got one very talented tongue but even that gets old. Jax took you for a spin and I gotta admit you and I had a few good moments. Mostly I wanted what Jax had because that's what Jax and I do. But you're no Brenda Barrett and we both lost interest fast. Now Jason, he's a good guy and he fell your little act. I don't know if losing our baby was as accidental as you say but it worked for you, didn't it?"

"You bastard!" Sam screamed. "How dare you bring Lila into this? I loved her! I would never do anything to harm a child!"

"Never, Sam? What about Jake? You put him in danger at least twice," Sonny countered. "That was okay, though, wasn't it? Because he's Elizabeth's son, right? But he's also Jason's! Once Jason was taken, he got over you real quick. See, you are good for a tumble but Elizabeth, she's the type of woman you hold onto."

Sam sat on the edge of the bed. "And you'd just love to hold onto to her, wouldn't you? Maybe we can both get what we want," she offered.

Anger coursed through Sonny. "No way in hell! No way in hell I'm working with you! In fact, right now, this little conversation we're having, just makes me determined to protect Jason and Elizabeth's family. You're not coming between them, you're not getting my son, and you're sure as hell not gonna raise my grandchild." Sonny got in her face. "You need to remember that I'm a dangerous man, Sam. And you're on my bad side now."

Sam swallowed nervously as he left.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

August 2014

Sam was getting worried. Her first trimester was ending and still no word from Jason or Michael. Sonny might be quietly planning but Carly had to have blabbed to them by now. Why wasn't Jason coming? It had to be Elizabeth. When she got Jason back, she would enjoy watching him kick that bitch to the curb.

She was getting all worked up and that wasn't good for the baby. Kelly was already concerned Sam would miscarry again. Sam knew better. This baby was her redemption and nothing would go wrong.

-gh-

Jason stared at the other people in the room. Getting called to Greystone had shocked him. He and Sonny had spoken about business over the phone a few times but this was their first face to face meeting since Jason married Elizabeth. Having Carly and Michael there was probably a good idea. Bringing Elizabeth along was what made him uncomfortable.

She had smiled at Sonny but the two didn't speak and kept their distance. Jason was secure in Elizabeth's love but didn't know where Sonny stood. Did he still want her? If so, this meeting would turn violent and he didn't want his wife to see that.

Carly knew she was going to have to do most of the talking. Michael was too ashamed, Sonny and Jason were too busy trying not to kill each other, and Elizabeth was too nervous. "Look, we're all adults and I know how weird this is coming from me but we have to act like it. Michael needs us."

Jason frowned at the younger man. "What's wrong?"

Michael tried but couldn't speak. Sonny pursed his lips and stared at the floor. Carly spoke again. "Michael made a mistake. He fell for Sam's tricks."

Elizabeth started at her nemesis' name but Jason froze. "What tricks?" he demanded.

Sonny exploded. "That bitch seduced my son and got pregnant! This is your fault, Jason! She's using my son to get to you!"

Carly tried to get between them but Michael wisely pulled her out of the way.

Jason yelled back at his former friend. "My fault? Michael can't keep it in his pants and that's my fault? Sam's my fault? You brought her into out lives! You forced her into mine! Don't put this all on me!"

Elizabeth tugged on the back of Jason's shirt. "Hey, calm down. This isn't what Michael needs right now."

Jason relented and moved back beside her. "Are you sure it's yours?"

Michael nodded. "I think so. The timing is right."

Sonny paced behind the couch. "We need a paternity test and we need to be sure Sam can't tamper with it. Elizabeth, do you think Steven would help us again?" It was the first thing he had said to her in months and it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would.

She shrugged. "I'll call right now."

Carly watched her friend leave the room. "We need to be prepared if it is. We have to find a way to get this baby away from Sam."

Michael was horrified. "Mom, she's the mother. We can't just steal her baby."

"Oh, yes we can and we will. No way in hell she's raising your child!"

Jason put a hand on her shoulder. "Carly, let's take this one step at a time. Until we know for sure this is Michael's baby, we can't do anything."

The others nodded their heads. No one had anything else to say.

-gh-

Elizabeth and Sonny arranged through Carly for Jason, Michael and Sam to meet Steven for the test. The flight to Virginia was silent as Jason fumed, Michael worried, and Sam schemed.

Steven left them in a small conference room while he ran the results. Michael distracted himself by reading email on his phone. Jason drummed his fingers on the table. The concern on Elizabeth's face as they said good-bye tormented him. He hated it but Sonny had been at least partially right. Sam went after Micheal to get to him. Once again his choices were hurting people he loved. While Sonny, Carly, and A.J. had all wanted to be here, he was really the one viable choice. Sonny and Carly would have only made things worse and A.J. didn't know Sam well enough to read her. Jason had to be here to catch her when she slipped up. Elizabeth knew all this and supported him, even if she didn't like him having to spend time with the mother-to-be.

Sam sat beside Jason and reached over to stop his fingers. She didn't let go but Jason pulled his hand away. "Don't."

She tilted her head toward him. "Come on, Jason. Be nice. We all know what's going to happen. You're going to take care of this for Sonny like before. And just like before we'll fall in love with this baby and each other. It's inevitable, Jason, so don't fight it."

Michael looked up with his mouth hanging open. While he hadn't ever harbored any illusions that Sam truly cared for him, he was rattled that she would admit her scheme so openly. Jason had sacrificed enough for him and he would be damned before Jason gave up anything else. Before he could get his thoughts together, the older man reacted.

Jason stood and looked down at her in disgust. "Is that it? That's your big plan?"

Sam rose and stepped close to him. "We were happy once, Jason, and this way we will be again."

He backed away quickly. "I am happy. With my wife and our children."

"No! That won't last! It never does! You always come back to me!"

Jason had seen that look in her eyes before and realized that Sam could potentially be a real danger to his family and friends. It wasn't that her insane plan would work but what she would do when it failed. Her pregnancy meant he would have to handle her carefully, especially if the child really was Michael's. Carly was right. They would have to take the child from her.

Steven came in and closed the door behind him. He paused before speaking to his brother-in-law. "I'm sorry but Michael's definitely the father."

-gh-

Sonny hung the phone and said a quick prayer before facing Carly. She knew before he said a word. "Oh, God, what are we going to do?"

The exes moved to comfort each other. Without really thinking, Sonny kissed her and she returned it. They ended up making love on the sofa and then awkwardly separating for the night. It was the mistake Sonny knew they would one day make and he would have regretted it if not for one thing. He finally felt free from Elizabeth.

-gh-

Carly showered as soon as she got home. This was the last time she had comfort sex with Sonny. It had to be. She just might get caught up in the whole drama of loving him again if it wasn't.

The door bell rang and she was only slightly relieved to see Elizabeth and Emily.

"I thought you might need someone to cuddle since Josslyn in Australia. Em's getting to be a world class snuggler."

Carly took the baby and sat down. "Yeh, I need this. Thank you." She had no intention of telling her friend who she had already been snuggling with.

Elizabeth knew something was up and had a pretty good idea what it was. "So…"

"So?" Carly wasn't giving in easy.

The younger woman exhaled loudly. "Ok, so you had sex with Sonny."

Carly kept her face down and stroked the baby's soft cheek as she slept. "Did not."

"Did too or you would be shouting loud enough to wake babies in the next state."

Carly handed the baby back to her mother. "You know, sometimes I really miss hating you." Elizabeth just stared at her. "Ok, yes, I did it again! I was emotional and stupid and I did what I always do. I made the whole thing worse. But Sam is having Michael's baby! Am I supposed to just say congratulations and start knitting booties?"

Elizabeth patter her now wide-awake daughter's back. "No! Of course not! Sam wants to ruin our lives and she will use this baby to try. Oh, God, can you imagine what this child is in for?"

"Exactly! This poor child is going to nothing more than a pawn to Sam. We need to get her out of the picture as soon as possible."

Elizabeth almost laughed. "What are we going to do? Have Jason put a bullet in her head after she gives birth?" Carly seemed to be considering it so she rushed on. "We can't. As much as I detest it, Sam has found a way to be in our lives for the long haul. We can only be there for Michael and his child. Carly, this time you have put him first. This isn't about us."

Carly disagreed. "No, this is all about us. Sonny got her pregnant the first time and sent her to Jason because of me. You were there for Jason when she slept with Ric. He's paying the price for our mistakes again. But you're right. We have to be there for Michael."

Shifting Emily to her shoulder, Elizabeth hugged her friend with her free arm. "We will be."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

August 2014

Michael was starting to get nostalgic about his coma. He wanted to escape the disaster he had made of his life. He had known Sam was playing him in Singapore but couldn't believe how far she had gone.

A.J. was supportive and had investigators looking for any remaining secrets in Sam's past. He hoped to find enough to blackmail her into giving them the baby and leaving town. Michael found it hard to believe A.J. was trying to hurt someone the way Sonny had hurt him. It just went to show how much he loved his son.

Sam was now staying at the MetroCourt. Carly wanted her close and Sam loved living large. Michael knocked on her door late one night. She answered in a teddy and was obviously disappointed to see him. "Jason won't come."

She walked over to the chair and grabbed her robe. "You're wrong. Jason always comes."

He closed the door. "He has his own family. This one is all ours. We need to make some decisions."

Sam licked her lips and strutted over to him. "Ours, huh? Well, if that's true, then what are WE going to do about it?"

His stomach rolled. "That's your back-up plan? Sleep with me again? Maybe persuade me to marry you? Why?"

She ran a finger along his jaw. "Because we made a baby, Michael. And we had a hell of a good time doing it. Why not have some more fun?"

Michael grabbed her breast roughly. "Why not?" He jerked away. "Because you're a slut. Because I've found some self-respect. Because you make me sick."

He could hear her cursing all the way to the elevator but it didn't keep him from smiling. He was in charge now. His parents, all four of them, would be a big help but he was going to handle this himself. It was time everyone realized that he had grown up. Sam McCall wouldn't know what hit her when he was done.

-gh-

Jason and Elizabeth spent the next few days with their kids. The reemergence of Sam could have caused real problems but they refused to allow her to come between them again. They both hated what she was doing to Michael but vowed to face her together.

Jason was sitting on the couch with Emily while Elizabeth folded laundry on the coffee table. They could hear the boys upstairs playing. The baby was playing with his fingers as he watched.

"Thank you."

He looked up at his wife's words. "For what?"

"This moment. This family. This life." She took the baby and placed her in the swing. "Thank you for loving me and letting me love you."

He pulled her into his lap. "I can think of a few ways you can repay me."

She grinned and slipped a hand between them. "Just a few?"

"For now." Her touch caused him to inhale sharply. "We'll get more creative when the kids go to bed tonight."

The lips met and his hand moved to her cheek. The kiss deepened and they began to slide down onto the cushions.

Shouting upstairs interrupted them. Jason groaned. "I'll take care of that."

"And I'll take care of you later," she teased with a wink.

He groaned again as he headed to break up the fight. He really loved his life.

-gh-

Sonny and Carly met for an awkward breakfast at Greystone. He wanted to reassure her that he wasn't expecting anything to come from the sex while she wanted to forget it ever happened.

They blurted out their feelings at the same time and then stared at each other for a few minutes. Sonny laughed first but Carly soon joined in. Strangely enough, they found themselves treating each other with the affection and respect they had never been able to maintain before. Finding out they were going to be grandparents had matured them and they jokingly agreed that it was about damn time.

-gh-

Jason met Carly at her office the next day to try to keep her from doing something stupid. Other than sleeping with Sonny, that is. When Elizabeth told him, he searched her eyes for any sign that it upset her. He couldn't find any and she seemed more concerned for Carly than jealous. They were good and he could handle anything as long as they stayed that way.

"Jase, I know why you're here and I'm not going to do anything to Sam. She's having my grandchild." Carly rolled her eyes. "Like I'm old enough to be anyone's grandmother. I'm still young enough to have kids of my own!"

She was trying to distract him and he wasn't falling for it. He just waited.

Carly threw out her arms. "Okay, I want Sam gone for good. I'm thinking of paying her off. She's a money-grubbing slut so a few million ought to do it. Between you and Sonny that's pocket change. And then once she leaves Port Charles maybe she has an accident. It's a dangerous world out there."

He pinched his nose. "What kind of accident?"

"I was talking to Max and he told me about this friend of his who's good with cars."

Jason put up a hand to stop her. "Forget it. You'd get caught. Carly, please let me handle Sam. Just this once, trust me."

Carly stomped her foot. "I do trust you!"

"Then back off. I've got this."

She didn't look convinced but he hoped she would stop to think before acting. That was all the time he needed.

-gh-

Realizing that cutting through the park had been a mistake, Sonny was turning to walk away when Jake shouted his name. Seeing Elizabeth look up, he walked over and hugged the boys. "Hi, guys. I've missed you!"

Cameron was always more talkative. "I miss you too, Uncle Sonny! Did you see the baby? She's boring but Mommy says I was too when I was a baby."

Elizabeth cut him off. "I didn't say boring. I said babies are too little to play. She'll grow just like you did."

After hugging their uncle, the boys ran back over to the playground. Sonny settled on the bench beside Elizabeth and reached over to touch Emily's head. It was the first time he'd seen her since the ultrasound. "She's gorgeous." Elizabeth offered her to him and he took her. "Wow, she's so little. You forget that when they're grown."

"I know."

Sonny held Emily until her eyelids closed. Then he handed her back for Elizabeth to put in the stroller. He turned his attention to Cam and Jake. "I miss them. The house is too quiet these days."

"Sonny…"

"Let me finish." He waited for her agreement. "It's quiet but I'm getting used to it. I know things worked out for the best. Not just for you and Jason but for me too. I loved you, sweetheart, and I'll always care but we weren't real. I can see that now."

She could barely speak as she held back tears. "Parts of it felt real." Not wanting to cause him more pain, she searched for words. "But it was all about the play, right? Isn't that what you said?"

"Yeh, the play's over though. I'm moving on. So you need to stop worrying about me." Sonny bumped her shoulder with his. "Be happy, Elizabeth, that's all I want for you."

She leaned her head on his shoulder like she had so many times in the past. "I am. I want you to be happy too."

It had taken months but they were okay.

-gh-

Elizabeth joined Jason on the porch steps after putting the kids to bed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and took a sip of his beer. "Everybody down for the night?"

"Well, I think we can count on one or two wake-up calls from Emily but we should be okay for a while." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Wanna talk about Sam?"

Jason kissed her forehead. "Not really."

She waited, absently running a finger along the outside seam of his jeans.

"I loved her. I did. But then you and I were together and then we couldn't be together. She was there and in a way it was just easier to be with her than to remember why I wasn't. I missed you and the boys and she made things better. I'm sorry."

She turned her head and kissed his neck. "It's okay. I mean, I did go back to Lucky. I understand."

Jason set the bottle down. "I never saw this coming. She's done things before and I hated her for them. I hated her but I always ended up forgiving her. I can't do that again."

Elizabeth bit her lip before answering. "I hope not."

He put a hand on her neck and made her look up at him. "You know I love you. I only stayed away because of the danger. It's still there but you married Sonny and it will always be there for you now. In a way, that makes me a little glad for what Franco did. You're part of my world now and I can't let you go. I never want to."

He brought his lips down and caressed hers passionately. When he broke away, he stood and held out his hand. "Come upstairs with me."

Elizabeth placed her hand in his, trusting in their love and putting Sam McCall out of her mind for the rest of the night.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Note: This story reached 10,000 views before yesterday's update and can I just say WOW! With 5,000 you got a bonus chapter so why not now? This chapter is the climax to the whole 2nd half of the story and the next is really more of an epilogue. As a thank you, I'm giving them both to you today. Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading and reviewing!

September 2014

Sam was losing patience. Jason was avoiding her. Elizabeth was still around. Sonny and Carly were watching her every move. Michael was always there and that annoyed her most of all. He seemed to be immune from all her charms. Even Alexis was fed up with her.

The first cramp had her scurrying to General Hospital. By the time she arrived, she was bleeding heavily.

She wasn't pleased to see Michael there visiting his grandmother. He was right by her side as Kelly examined her.

The doctor's face was blank as she finished. "I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do. It's like I feared. There's just too much scar tissue for you to carry a baby."

Sam couldn't cry. She concentrated on breathing in and out as her world shattered.

-gh-

Bobbie called Carly and soon the waiting room filled with Michael's family. Sonny paced while Carly badgered Epiphany for information. Jason and Elizabeth sat on the small sofa holding hands.

Michael's feelings were all over the place when he walked over to them. He was sad that his child was gone but relieved in a way too. That made him angry because the little life that was lost deserved to be mourned. In a voice devoid of emotion he told them what happened.

Carly just held her son. As much as she hadn't wanted Sam in his life, she had loved his child. They began to cry and Sonny came over to wrap his arms around both of them.

Jason whispered to Elizabeth and left. She watched over her friends and waited. She would be there for them.

-gh-

Jason entered Sam's room and locked the door behind him. Sam swallowed in fear. "Go away."

He snorted. "That's not what you want, is it? All this time, all this effort?"

"Yes! That's what I want! I lost this baby because of you! I've lost everything because of you!" she cried angrily.

Jason stood at the end of her bed. "No, you're alive. But if you stay in Port Charles you won't be."

Sam threw her pillow at him. "Another death threat? Now? I'm lying here after losing another baby and you stand there and say that? You're an animal! I hate you!"

Jason didn't react. "I don't feel anything for you. I'll kill you when Sonny gives the order but it won't mean anything more to me than any other order I've followed. Leave, Sam, while you can."

She sobbed as he left. The worst part of it all was how true it was. She meant nothing to Jason. She wasn't about to let him force her out of town though. She planned to be a constant thorn in his side as he tried to be happy with Elizabeth. She'd fought too hard to run away now.

-gh-

Jason found Michael in the chapel alone. "Hey."

Michael ran a hand through his hair. "Is she still alive?"

The hitman sat beside him. "Yes. I won't kill her unless Sonny orders me to. I don't think he will. I told her to leave."

The younger man gave in to his emotions. "I can't stand her. I can't stand myself for sleeping with her once, much less over and over again. I hated that she was pregnant but I wanted the baby. A.J. and I had a plan." He took a few moments to gulp in air. "Why? Is this my fault? Am I being punished because I didn't want to be the father? Once I knew it was mine, I loved that baby! I did, Jason, I loved the baby!"

Jason put a hand on Michael's shoulder. "I know you did. It's not your fault. If anything it's mine. Sam was shot because of me and that's why she miscarried. I'm sorry."

Carly had listened from the doorway but couldn't keep silent any longer. "Maybe it's my fault. Or Sonny's. Or maybe it's karma kicking Sam in the ass. Or maybe it's none of those things. Maybe it's just life, honey. Bad things happen." She sat on his other side and hugged her son close. "I'm sorry. I hate this. I've always tried to protect you the best way I knew how but this, this I just can't change."

Michael bowed his head and cried with his first parents.

-gh-

Michael softly closed the door behind and looked at his former lover. She was staring out the window and clutching the sheet. She looked like hell and he searched for the sympathy she needed. He couldn't find it. All that ran through his head was the memory of her declarations to Jason in Virginia.

Sam faced him and relaxed her grip on the cover. "You should be happy. No baby, no ties to the whore who played you."

He hung his head. "I'm not going to pretend that I'll be sad have you out of my life. But I loved and wanted the baby."

"Even with me as the mother? Right. Tell me another one, Pinocchio."

Michael took a step closer to the bed. "See, that's the thing. You were never going to be anything other an incubator, Sam. Did you honestly think my parents would let you near this baby? They took me from A.J. and they were going to take this baby too." He inhaled and exhaled slowly. "A.J. had a plan, too. And Jason? Jason went to prison to protect me. You seriously think he would sit back and let you ruin my life?"

"You just said you wanted the baby and now you say it would ruin your life. Make up your mind," she snarled. "Or are you waiting for one of them to do it for you?"

Leaning over her now, Michael whispered near her ear. "The baby and I would have been just fine. We wouldn't have even missed you." He walked out and didn't see the hatred distorting her face.

-gh-

Elizabeth and Sonny sat in the cafeteria drinking coffee and not talking. She knew he needed to work through his feelings and he knew she understood. After all they went through last year, their friendship was slowly rebuilding.

When Jason joined them, Elizabeth took his hand under the table. Sonny noticed but didn't mind. "How's Michael doing?"

Jason took a sip of Elizabeth's coffee and grimaced at the sweetness. "He'll survive. A.J. just got here so he and Carly are sitting with him."

Sonny nodded and toyed with the cup in front of him. "Do we need to handle Sam?"

Jason glanced at his wife before replying. "I did. She should be gone in a few days."

The mob boss grimly smiled. "Good. If not…"

It was Jason's turn to nod.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and pretended not to know what that meant. She hated Sam. For sleeping with Ric. For watching Jake get kidnapped. For hiring goons to threaten her and the boys. For forcing them to tell Lucky the truth and break his heart. For sneaking her way back into Jason's life. For hurting Michael. For getting pregnant by him. She hated Sam but she didn't want Jason to be the one to kill her.

-gh-

Sam's room was dark as Elizabeth entered. The patient was sleeping but woke when Elizabeth neared.

"What the hell do you want?"

Elizabeth held up a syringe. "I want you gone. I want you to never be able to hurt someone I love again."

Sam's eyes widened. "Elizabeth, please, you don't want to do this." She never imagined that Elizabeth had the guts to fight for Jason. Years of watching the former nurse back away at the first sign of danger had lulled her into thinking Elizabeth was soft. Her expression right now was anything but that. She was determined and dangerous. Sam frantically tried to think of a way to appease her.

"You're right. I don't. But I don't want Jason to have to do it either. Unlike you, I put Jason's needs ahead of mine."

Sam was nearly foaming at the mouth. "You are such a self-righteous bitch! You have no idea what Jason needs! You've built this fantasy about a happy little family and forced him into it. He never got over losing Michael and you used that. You got pregnant and lured him in, never caring that he chose another life, one that you just don't fit into."

Elizabeth stepped closer. "I lured Jason in? I used our children? What about you? What about your daughter with Sonny? This baby? You couldn't keep him any other way! Face it, Sam. You were good for a roll or two in the sack but I'm the one he wants a life with. I'm the one he really loves." She waved the syringe near Sam's IV line. "What am I thinking? You'll never back down. This needs to end."

Sam raised her arms trying to fend off her rival. "I'll leave just as soon as I'm discharged. I promise," she lied.

"Really? Why should I believe you?"

Sam wasn't above begging at this point. "Because you know me. I'm a survivor. I know when to call it quits and move on."

"I don't think so."

She was desperate. "Okay, maybe it doesn't look that way to you but my whole life has been one con after another. I know when to cut my losses."

Elizabeth lowered the needle and backed away. "Don't make me regret letting you live."

"I won't." Sam realized she would need to leave until they let their guard down. She could come back and destroy Elizabeth in a few months. The time away would help her recover from this ordeal and she'd come back stronger. By then Jason would be bored and more than ready to welcome her back. They would raise his kids while Elizabeth looked on from the outside.

Mrs. Morgan smiled to herself once she reached the hallway. All that acting with Sonny last year had paid off. She wouldn't have really killed Sam. The other woman hadn't seen through her though and that's all that mattered.

Note: Come on, you didn't really think I'd let Sam have _anything at all,_ did you? Wait. She's still alive. Oh, Maaaxxx! ;-)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Note: This is the 2nd of 2 new chapters today. MAKE SURE YOU READ CH 18 FIRST! Thanks!

September 2014

Michael stood on the docks watching the ELQ crane unload shipping crates. A part of him wanted to leave Port Charles but that crane reminded him why he stayed. This was his home. Sam had taken much from him but he wouldn't give her this.

She left town after checking out of the hospital. A visit to Alexis confirmed that she wouldn't be back. He was relieved. Sam had done enough damage.

He grieved for the baby. As much as he hated losing it, the child was better off in heaven than a lifetime of custody battles and personal grudges. He cringed as memories from his childhood ran through his head.

He would have like to know if he had a son or daughter but it was just too early to tell. He thought the baby might have been a boy. The grandfathers would surely have fought over the name: Michael Corinthos IV or Alan James Quartmaine III. His mom would have pushed for something like Jason Jr. Maybe Elizabeth would have been the voice of reason and helped him pick something unique. His child deserved his own name, especially since that was all he would ever have. Michael decided he liked Nathaniel. Baby Nate would have been loved.

He looked back at the crane. Someday he would get married and have another child, maybe two. When he did, he wouldn't forget his first. But he would be happy.

-gh-

Carly went to the baby boutique to find a new dress for lil Carly but found herself wandering over to the infant boys' section. Memories of Morgan's infancy ran through her mind as she imagined what Michael's child might have looked like. She may not have been ready to be someone's grandmother but she had been growing used to the idea. Losing the baby hurt her. Up till now her attention had been on Michael but here in the store she allowed a few tears to fall for her own pain.

Wiping them away, she touched the little blue sleeper in front of her. Someday.

-gh-

Sonny picked up the picture of Michael as a toddler. His bright red hair had changed when he was in the coma and Sonny missed it. He missed so much. His kids were young adults now and would never again fill the playroom with laughter. The family he had tried to have with Elizabeth was across town with Jason.

His grandchild was dead. He rubbed his eyes and replaced the picture. It was time to move forward.

Max knocked on the door and stepped inside. He nodded at Sonny and left again. It was done. Sam got what she deserved for hurting his son. No one, not even Jason, would ever know. He doubted anyone other than Alexis would even care.

-gh-

Jason wasn't one for emotional confrontations but he and Sonny needed to talk. They were family and they would be around each other at times. He didn't want another scene like the one when he found out Sam was pregnant. Jason thought he might be ready to forgive him, if for no other reason than not forgiving gave Franco a small victory.

The older man offered him a water bottle. "No, thanks. I, uh, I just wanted to clear the air," Jason said as he stood just inside the den's doorway.

Sonny smiled. "Good." He rubbed his jaw. "I'm sorry. I'm not in love with her anymore if that helps."

Jason ran a hand through his hair. "I know and it does. I don't think we can be like we used to but I want us to be friends again."

"Me too," Sonny agreed. "We'll get there. Carly and Elizabeth will see to it even if we don't."

The men found a little of their old camaraderie in the thought. Those women had a way of getting what they wanted.

-gh-

Elizabeth once again called on Audrey to watch the kids. With three, Audrey had her hands full but Monica promised to stop by and help out. The young mother trusted them.

When she heard Jason's SUV in the driveway she moved to the stairs and took off her shoes. As the door opened, she removed her shirt. As their eyes met her bra joined the top on the steps. Backing slowly and shedding the rest of clothes, she stared him down. "Welcome home," she whispered when she was at the top and naked.

Jason moved swiftly to sweep her up in his arms and carry her to their bedroom.

Nearly two years ago, they flirted with reconciling before Jason's supposed death. A year ago, they had spent three days making love only to be ripped apart when Franco released her. They had survived and their reward was found in each other. The play was over, the curtain had fallen, and they got their happily ever after.

Note: Thank you so much for reading! I loved reuniting Liason, maturing Sonny and Carly, and sticking it to Sam!


End file.
